The Eyes
by Khaida21
Summary: Pittsburgh,Pennsylvania,three women have been found dead with their eyes glued together in the last three weeks. The team is called in to help forcing JJ to face a person from her past. What happen when one of their own becomes the killer s next target?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys I´m back and with a new story! I have problems with my other story "Almost Lost" so if you are reading it I´m sorry but I promise I´ll finish it.**

**Now back to this story. English is not my main language so bear with me a bit there, I know the first couple of chapters don't seem so interesting but I promise you is going to get better.**

**I hope you enjoy it! :)**

**PS: when you see this** ´_written in italic´_**is because the character is thinking, sometimes I´m going to say they are and sometimes I won´t so I wanted you guys to know. **_  
_

* * *

It was past midnight and detective Sam Daniels was trying to focus on the papers scattered all over his desk, to say his office was a mess was an understatement but it was his mess and he understood it and for him that was enough.

He was a workaholic, he was the first one in the office and the last one to go home, his friends were always joking about it, but they knew he was one of the best detectives in the place and a good person as well. He was in his late thirties, he was tall and built (not excessively but he liked to work out), his brown hair and hazel eyes were a girl magnet according to his best friend Detective Paul Smith, but according to the ladies he was a gentlemen and that´s what they loved the most about him.

Detective Daniels was just about to finish his paper work when his best friend came running through his office door.

"We have another one" Was the only thing he said before disappearing from the office.

"Shit!" Sam said before graving his jacket and proceeded to follow his friend outside.

Once in scene the two detectives just looked at each other.

"Is it him?" Paul asked the ME who simple nodded.

"She´s the third one" Sam told no one in particular. "We need help."

…

The sunlight pierced through the curtains of her room indicating that another day had arrived, and so did her alarm.

_Bip,bip,bip,bip… _

Was the first thing she heard that morning, followed by tiny footsteps and a child voice.

"Mummy, wake up!" The boy said jumping on the bed.

"Mmm…" His mother replied. She knew her little boy was energetic every morning and she loved it but today he was especially energetic for some reason.

"Mummy!" He grumbled.

"Okay okay, I´m awake." She said hugging him tightly.

"I can´t breathe" The blond boy said to his mother while trying to push her away. She let go of him.

"Why so energetic this morning little man?" He just extended his open hand towards her wearing a wide smile.

"The fairy left me money for my tooth!" JJ just smiled. Henry had just lost his tooth the day before and she told him to put in under his pillow and wait for the fairy to left him money.

"She did? That´s so cool!" Henry jumped off the bed this time and yield on his way outside the room. "I´m gone and tell grams!"

"Tell me what?" Suddenly JJ´s mom appear in the door frame, after hearing a exited little boy she went to see what was going on.

"Look grams look!" The little boy said holding the money closer to her so she could see clearly.

"Wow! The fairy left you a gif." And before she could say something else the boy run down the hallway to his room, saying something about not knowing what to buy.

"He´s getting so big!" JJ said getting out the bed.

"Yes he is and smarter, too." Sandy had moved in with her and Henry not long after Will´s death. JJ needed her more than ever after the event of the bank robbery and without thinking it she went to live with them.

"Yeah. I´m going to get ready for work, do you think you can handle and over exited six years old boy?" She asked her mother.

"Of course I can! You were much _**worse**_ than he is at that age, so I _**know **_I can." She emphasized the words so JJ could know that she was right.

"I know I know, I was a pain in the ass." She kissed her and with a smile went to get ready for another day at the BAU.

…..

When JJ arrived at the BAU she saw Hotch through the window of his office. She smiled; the two of them were always the first persons to arrive at work and the last ones to leave. Sometimes they, along with the rest of the team, would joke about having some kind of competition.

The blond profiler went to say hi to her boss and then went to her desk so she could start working on the files waiting for her.

Not much after her arrival Rossi and Reid enter the bullpen, both men with two cups of coffee in hand.

"Good morning JJ" She heard Rossi said. She turned around, taking her eyes off the files for a while so she could greet them.

"Good morning to you guys." She said and smiled a bit wider when she saw Reid there, too. Rossi noticed it but said nothing about it.

"I´m going to get this to boss-man or he´s gonna get cranky soon. So if you excuse me." He said and continued his way to Hotch´s office.

"This one is for you." Reid told her smiling a bit.

"Thanks Spence." It had become some kind of routine for the four of them. Reid and Rossi were the seconds to arrive at the BAU, almost at the same time, and after seeing that the other two profilers were always the first pair to get there decided to get them something because of it and what better than a cup of coffee.

But for Reid this little routine was something special for him and he hoped it was the same for JJ.

"How is it that you and Hotch are always the first person to get here?" He asked her while taking off his bag.

"I don´t know, maybe because of the boys." JJ said looking at the files again.

"But it was the same before Henry and Jack." He had picked one of the files on his desk now and was doing the same as her.

"I don´t know then." JJ smiled directing her eyes in his direction. He was frowning and she didn´t know if it was because of what she said or because of the file he was looking at. She liked to see him deep in thoughts; it was nice view for her. Just then she heard Morgan saying something to someone and Garcia laughing.

"Just admit it Morgan, you lost, I won end of the story." It was Emily.

"No no, I did not lose, so I´m not gonna said such a thing." Reid and JJ were now staring at their friends. It was funny, entertaining and a common thing between the two of them.

"Princess just let it go, chocolate thunder here…" Garcia said putting her hand on Derek´s shoulder. "…is never going to admit it."

"Yeah you´re probably right." Morgan had a smiled from ear to ear now, which faded away after hearing Emily´s next line. "That doesn´t mean I can´t tell the rest of the team and make fun of him." Now Emily was the one wearing a big smile.

"Morning guys." JJ said to her friends. "What was that about?" She knew Morgan was not going to let Emily tell the rest of the team so she would have to remember to ask her later.

"Morning." She greeted both of them. "Nothing just Morgan acting like a baby." She winked.

"I´m not acting like a baby." He complained.

"Well maybe not like a baby, but definitely like a kid." Reid said, he was enjoining Morgan suffering, it was always him so now that he wasn´t, he had to make the best of it.

"Oh yeah pretty boy." He turned around to face him. "Just know pay back …"

"Yeah yeah I know don´t worry." He looked him straight in the eyes and with a small smile said. "It doesn´t make the situation less funny." The ladies stared at each other then clapped and laugh. Morgan just watch them from his seat, he had been defeated.


	2. Chapter 2

Four hour after Emily and Morgan little discussion Garcia came running through the bullpen and went straight to Hotch office with a file in hand. The four agents there just looked at each other with questioning eyes, still no one said a word; they just waited for the bad news, because if Garcia was in Hotch´s office looking worry then definitely was bad news.

Almost ten minutes later Hotch and Garcia came out of the office.

"We have a case, conference room in ten." Was all Hotch said before knocking on Rossi´s office. Exactly ten minutes later the entire team was sitting in the conference room waiting for Penelope to begging the presentation of their next case.

"So I just got a called from the lead detective of this case asking for our help, he sounded worry and frustrated so I asked Hotch to get a look at the case and you can guess what he said because…well you know…we are here." During the short speech Garcia moved her hands in every direction possible, something she did when trying to explain something really fast but also trying to get everyone to understand her.

"They all sound that way." JJ said smiling at her, she knew what Garcia was trying to said because she had been, in many occasion, in her place.

"Yeah well he sounded really bad… not that the rest didn´t…but he was…well okay you´ll know what I mean when you see it and listen to what I´m going to said." She gave each one of them a copy of the files and began her presentation.

"In the past 3 weeks 3 girls had been abducted and killed in the state of Pennsylvania, specifically in the city of Pittsburgh." JJ hadn´t looked at the name of the city; she was reading the forensic report but when she heard Garcia said Pennsylvania her attention went straight to her friend.

"Wait Garcia did you just said Pittsburgh?" She asked her friend, the rest of the team stopped what they were doing and listen to her.

"Yes that´s what I said." The always so happy analyst was a little confuse for the question until it down on her. "Wait you are from Pennsylvania!" Now she was angry with herself, she as her best friend should have realize before of the place they were about to go.

"What is the name of the lead detective?" JJ knew she could just look at that part of the file but she wanted to hear it from her friend.

"Um… Detective Sam Oh…"

"Do you know him?" Morgan asked her.

"Yes, I know him." JJ said looking at her team. "He´s my cousin from my mother´s side of the family." Emily thought a little about her conversation with JJ about her family and hometown and she now remembered JJ saying something about a cousin, but she was going to mention it later to her.

Reid knew about Sam and so did the rest of the team, but he was the one who knew more about him (Hotch, Rossi and Morgan just knew JJ has a cousin named Sam, but nothing more beyond that, no last name or anything else), because JJ had told him all about her life in her hometown one day after Will´s death. They talked about a lot that day but specially about their time before the BAU. It was one of his favorite talks.

In the way she said it the team didn´t know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Her tone was flat, it was the kind of tone she use for the press or when she wasn´t sure about something.

"It´s that a good thing or a bad thing?" Rossi asked finally.

"No, no, it´s good, don´t worry. We don´t always talk but we get along just fine." She smiled; it was a genuine smile so everyone relax, for now. "You can continue Garcia."

"Okay so as I was saying." She pressed a button and images of 3 women smiling popped in the screen. "Three women had been found dead in the past three weeks. Susan Andersen 35, she was a nurse, she was single and had no family. Amelia Rogers 36, she was a journalist_, _she was married and Kathy Savini 34, she was a teacher_,_ she was married and had a 4 years old boy." Everyone thought about the kid, he was going to grow up without her mother because an insane asshole killed her.

"Where were they found?" Emily asked.

"All were found in different places, a park, behind a theater and near a river. All three of them had they eyes close, well more like glued together."

"The disposal site indicates that this UnSub wants them to be found." Reid spoke looking at the team. "He wants the people to know what he had done."

"The eyes may mean he doesn´t want them to see what he did. Garcia the eyes were glued before or after their death?" Morgan asked.

"According to the ME it was after they were killed. There is no sign of struggle."

"Maybe he doesn´t want to see their eyes or the way they looked at him?" Emily prompted in.

"All are good theories." Rossi said.

"We´ll continue on the plane, wheels up un 30." And with that the team was dismiss. "JJ, a word." Hotch said before leaving the room. She just looked at the rest of the team and smile. When she entered his office, he indicated the seat in front of his desk.

"JJ, I need to know if there´s going to be a problem with Detective Daniels?" The tone he used to ask her was the same of a father asking her child if something was bothering her. She knew he was going to ask something like this, it´s a logical question; he was family and the lead detective.

"No Hotch. As I said before, we haven´t talk in a while because of our jobs and other things that had happened, but we really get along and we also respect each other´s work. I promised there won´t be any problem." What convinced Hotch, more than the words and the tone she used, was the sincerity in her eyes, he still could see something else in them but he knew it was something personal so he did not ask her. He respected her and if she said there was not going to be a problem he believed her.

"Okay good." He smiled. "Now let´s get ready to leave." Before she went out the door he called her. "You know if anything bothers you or if you want to talk you can tell me, okay?" She smiled.

"Thanks Hotch, I know." And she left. After Will´s death the team became more protective of her and Henry, but always respecting her boundaries, the same way it happened with Hotch after Haley died or Reid after Maeve. The team was her family and she loved them for all they have done for her and for each other.

…

They knew the fly to Pennsylvania was going to be a short one so they wasted no time and began going over the profile as soon as they were settle on the plane.

Hotch was the first one to talk "What do we have?" He asked his team.

"He is a sadist. He obtains pleasure from the pain he inflicts on each victim." Morgan said.

"He´s escalating in this aspect, each victim has had different kinds of wounds and more severe each time. He has gone from hitting, to cutting and electrocuting them." Emily continued.

"He also seems organize. He doesn´t leave much evidence that can identified him. To have a time frame of a week to get his next victim means he has to stalk them or maybe he knows them. "

"I think Reid´s right about the stalking part; a week is a lot of time for someone to know their typical routines and know went to strike." Rossi looked at Reid.

"The eyes are the things that has me thinking." JJ said. "Why glued them if they are already dead? It´s not like they can recognize him." It was a question that was hanging in everyone´s minds.

"Garcia?" Hotch called her. From the monitor on their table a blond colorful Garcia appeared.

"What can I do for my favorite profilers?"

"I need you to dig in the life of these 3 women. I need you to find something that links them together at some point in their life."

"On my way boss…" but before she could continued a noise was heard. "Another girl has gone missing." She said with sad eyes.

"When and who?" Emily asked her.

"Jenna Green 35, she is a social worker and was reported missing today. Her coworkers where the ones that reported her, apparently she has no family in the area."

"Guys, if he took her before the time established with the previews victims, it means…"

"He is escalating." What Emily and Morgan said had them all worried, because now they had less time to find Jenna, and if they failed doing just that so will the next victim.

"Okay everyone." Hotch voice broke the team of their thoughts. "When we land we´ll get to the Hotel and then to the police station. Once there Reid, I want you to work in the geographical profile, Emily and Morgan you two will go to the ME, JJ I want you to go and talk with the families, Rossi and I will go to the last crime scene."

Everyone nodded but before they could go and sit in their previews sits Morgan asked the one question JJ didn´t want to answer _again, _because she knew this time she would have to add more to the little they knew.

"JJ, are you sure this detective won´t be a problem?"

She closed her eyes for a second and then looked at everyone. The team now was looking at her, even Garcia. Maybe telling them everything wasn´t a bad idea, maybe it would make her feel better and in some way she felt like she own them the truth. She has felt this way since what happened with Hastings, like she own the team more. She´s never say anything about these feelings, because she knew what they were going to say. _You don´t own us anything. It´s okay. We understand. _It was a constant thought in her mine; just one person in the team knew about but says nothing, Reid.

"When I applied for the FBI Sam got mad at me." She began.

"Why?" Garcia asked, she thought she has said it low enough for no one to hear but they did.

"He got mad because he thought I was leaving him and everyone else behind. He knew I wanted to get out of there, but I think he was hoping after college I would reconsider my original idea and stay."

"So he got mad?" Morgan asked, he was kind of angry with the guy now.

"Yeah, but then he called me and apologies. Our discussion was kind of ugly so our relationship was never the same." The team had questioning looks in their eyes now. "Sam, Rosaline and I…we grew up together, he was like the brother we never had." Now she was looking down.

Now the team understood a little bit more why she talked in a flat tone about him before. It was because she didn´t know how to feel about the situation right now.

"We have talk after that, not much but some and we have a good relationship now."

"JJ, I´m sorry. I didn´t want to bring back bad memories." Morgan apologized, he felt horrible now.

"It´s alright Derek. I was going to tell you guys at some point and you just gave me the perfect excuse." She smiled at him.

Hotch noticing the awkward silent and decided to interfere.

"We´ll be landing in no time. Go get ready with everything we have to do once we land." He looked at JJ and noticed she was looking at him with a grateful smile, a smile he returned.

* * *

**So what do you think? Did you guys like it? Something you what me to add? Review please so I can know :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here´s chapter three! Enjoy :)**

* * *

When the team landed they already had SUVs waiting for them. Hotch, Rossi and Derek took one, leaving JJ, Emily and Reid the other one.

"Hey guys, how many rooms did Garcia booked for us?" Emily asked them, JJ was beside her as the copilot and Spencer was in the back, he was about to say something but JJ beat him.

"I think she did the usual arrangement, this time." She added at the end. Once Garcia _´accidentally´ _booked just two rooms instead of three, so the guys had to share a room and the girls had their usual room for the two of them. Since that day they have been very careful with the rooms and with Penelope. "It´s okay, I think now she tells Hotch about it before we go out for a new case."

"Yeah and Morgan always asks her before leaving the BAU. He said and I quote _´There´s no way in hell I´m gonna go through something like that ever again! ´ _And I have to agree with him.

"Oh c´mon Spence, it couldn´t had been that horrible, right?" The blonde had turned around so she could look at him when talking.

"You weren´t there JJ, it was the four of us in one room with two beds." His face and voice reflected the horrible memories he was sure, were never going to disappear.

Emily just laughed, Rossi had say something similar to her not long after they came back home from the case and his face had a similar expression.

…..

"Hey Sam." Paul was getting a little bit impatient, he didn´t like the idea of having the FBI there to help, but he knew if Sam had called them it was because he knew they actually needed help, still he didn't like it. "Aren´t the feds suppose to be here already?"

"They should be arriving soon, don´t worry." Detective Daniels was not someone to get nervous easily, but the idea of having to see JJ was getting to him. He knew he´ll have to talk to her at some point about other things beside the case and he was afraid of it. They had a good relationship now, but it was hard anyway, talking over the phone, sending mails was one thing, but they hadn´t seen each other in years and this was not the way he wanted to do it.

Sam was so deep in his thoughts he didn´t notice the team arriving until Paul told him. He stood from his sit and went to greet them.

"Agent Hotchner I assume, Detective Sam Daniels, this is Detective Paul Smith." Sam said shaking his hand. He didn´t want to look at the rest of the team yet, because then he was going to see her and well he wouldn´t be able to look away from her.

"Yes. Let me present you the rest of the team." Hotch then turned a bit so the Detectives could see the rest of the BAU. "These are Agent Rossi, Prentiss, Morgan, Dr. Reid and you already know Agent Jareau." No one said anything when Hotch mentioned JJ. "Our technical analyst will be in contact with you as well."

"A pleasure…Hello Jenny." The look in her eyes made him realize maybe he shouldn´t have called her like that. _´Crap! Way to go idiot, she never liked that name.´_ he thought.

"Hey Sam." Was the only thing she said to him before Hotch asked him for a place where they could get to work.

"Um yeah sure, just come over here." He indicated them to a room with a white board and a table in the center with case files. There was a desk with a coffee machine, something the team appreciated. "Detective Smith left you all we have so far."

"Thank you. Agents Prentiss and Morgan are going to the ME and Agent Rossi and I would like to go to the last crime scene, if that´s okay?" Hotch knew the key to have a good relationship with the locals was to try to involve them in everything they were going to do and also to ask without actually asking.

"I can take you to the site." Sam offered, he was trying to be far away from the police station from now, he was being a coward and he knew it but still, he thought he could do it, be there with her, but he still wasn´t prepare, JJ noticed it.

"JJ, I want you to go see the family of the last victim first then go with the rest, I told Emily to help you as soon as she and Morgan finish with the ME." The three men walked out the police station not long after.

"You okay JJ?" Reid had noticed the exchange as well and was worry about her.

"I´m fine Spence." She wasn´t and she knew he knew, but was glad he opted to say nothing about it, at least not for now. "I better get going, have fun with the map." The blue eyed agent winked and left, leaving a flushed Doctor Reid without words. _´I´m going crazy´_ he thought, she had that effect on him and he loved it.

….

"What can you tell us doc?" Morgan asked the ME. They had just arrived and needed answers fast and she was happy to help them.

"Well agents I don´t know how much you know so I´m just going to say it all." Both agents just nodded, indicating for her to continue. She graved the files and began. "The first victim was beaten a lot, she sustained several bruising mostly in her face and torso, apparently she was hit with a blunt object in her mid section and left leg, both hits caused her great damage, she got a broken leg and three broken ribs. The bruising in her face was not cause by this object but rather by hand or I should say fits."

"She must have been in a lot of pain." Emily said she had been listening to what the ME had said and she was even more disgusted with the guy, if that was even possible.

"The second victim had similar injuries but the beating was not as severe as the first woman. She did have lost of cuts in her back and stomach, some deeps other not so much and it seems she was electrocuted as well."

"Shit." Was all Derek could say, he and Emily felt the same way by now.

"Exactly," The doctor couldn´t agree more with the expression. "Now the third victim had just one variation."

"What?" Emily asked her.

"Well the first two victims died because of their wounds, Susan died because she had internal bleeding, Amelia had a large and deep cut in her side that caused her to bleed to death, but Kathy Savini was strangled." Derek and Emily exchanged a look. "Finally all three victims had their eyes glued together post mortem."

"Can you tell us with what?"

"Not exactly, I just can tell you it was some kind of super strong glue, like the ones from the commercials."

"It means anyone can have access to it." Prentiss muttered. "Did the eyes suffer some damage?"

"Nothing, they were intact beside the glue."

"Thank you for your time Doc." Morgan and Emily were about to leave when the Doctor stopped them.

"Wait agents, there´s something else. Miss Savini TOD was two days ago."

"You mean she died two days before he got rid of her?"

"That´s exactly what I´m saying." Both agents went silent, after a couple of seconds they said goodbye and left the place.

Once in the SUV Morgan began the talk.

"Why did he strangle Kathy? What´s different about her?"

"I don´t know, maybe she said something to him or acted in a different way than the other two victims."

"He doesn´t leave evidence behind, he stalks them, makes them suffer in many different ways." By now Morgan was starting the car. "He also killed the second victim two days before leaving her outside. This means he had, at least, three days to stalk and kidnap the last victim. "

"He gets off with the pain he cause them, he´s a sociopath." Emily said finally, but there was still something bothering both agents. "Why would he glue their eyes?"

"I was asking myself the same question princess." Both agents exchanged one last look before going back to the police station.

…..

At the last crime scene Hotch and Rossi confirmed what they already knew.

"He really wants people to find the bodies; lots of people come to visit this area as well as the other crime scenes." Rossi declared.

"Yeah, the three scenes have visitors almost every day. They are well known places." Detective Sam added.

"I don´t think we can say anything else about the place, let´s go to the other two places just to be sure and then let´s go back to the station to see what the others have found." Hotch said to both men, they agreed with him and followed him back to the cars.

…..

Hotch had ordered JJ to go talk with the family of the last victim, but according to Garcia Jenna Green had no family leaving in the area and apparently her friends were her only family now.

"Excuse me." JJ said to the receptionist showing the woman her badge. "I´m agent Jareau with the FBI, I need to talk with the coworkers of Jenna Green."

"Oh yes of course, wait a second please." The old lady said while picking the phone. "Yes, okay." She said to the person over the phone. "Agent Jareau, follow me please." JJ did as told and the lady guided her to a room with a glass door and windows where a man was waiting for her.

"Agent Jareau," The man in front of her said. "I´m Jonathan Reich, Jenna´s boss and friend."

"What can you tell me about her family?"

"Well Jenna´s parents died four years ago and her brother is currently in Rome. I´ve been trying to contact him but he doesn´t answer. They never had a good relationship, it´s been years since the last time they spoke. We were….we are her only family." The man was holding tears by now.

"Did she say anything to you in the past couple of days that was strange of her? Did she act weird? Maybe felt like she was being follow or something like that?"

"She acted like her usual self, not weird behavior or anything. I do remember in one occasion…we went out for drinks and she said she had felt someone watching her a couple of days before."

"Did she say when or where?" For JJ this was just the confirmation to the theory of the killer stalking the victims first.

"No no, she just said it was during the night, went she was going back home." His eyes got wider, he understood why she was asking these specific questions and now he felt worse. "I should have said something to her; maybe even walk her to her car." JJ recognized the guilt in his eyes and also noticed the way his body reacted to his words, he wasn´t just a friend, he was something more.

"Sir I need to ask you something and I need you to tell me the truth." He just moved his head in an affirmative way. "Are the two of you in a relationship?"

He raised his head. "Yes, we love each other but we didn´t want to say anything because, well I´m her boss."

"I understand." She gave him a reassuring smile. "Is there something else you can tell me about her? What she liked to do outside work?"

"Well not much, she likes to go to the supermarket." He chuckled. "Most of her free time was spent with me or the rest of her friends. She´s a great person Agent Jareau, she´s kind and lovely and everyone at work loves her, so does the people she cares for." Now the tears were freely falling. "Promise me you will find her Agent."

"I can´t promised that sir. What I can do promise you is, that we would do everything we can to find her." She squeezed his harm in a caring manner before leaving the place.

"I really hope we find her soon." JJ muttered to herself before climbing in the SUV and heading to the next place. What she didn´t notice was the man watching her from the coffee across the street. _´Interesting.´_ He thought before paying for his coffee.

"Hey Em you finished yet?" JJ asked her friends while driving to the house of their thirds victim. It was the closest one from where she was.

"Yes, we just did. Morgan is going to drop me off at the Rogers´ house now."

"Okay great, I´m heading to the Savini´s. See you later." She hung up and began the dreadful journey to the house. ´_This one is really going to suck´_.

* * *

**Tell me what you think please! did you like it? reviews are always welcome :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here´s chapter four! Things are starting to build up, so stay tuned ;) **

* * *

At the Police Station Reid had been connecting dots and drawing things all over the map. Detective Paul had come to watch what the boy genius was working on and immediately regretted his decision, he had no idea what Reid was doing and opted to go and prepare the things for the press conference they were having in a couple of hour.

In the meantime Reid was trying to find a connection between the disposal sites and the places the victims were last seen, but he needed a little help from a goddess.

"Queen of all know and unknown, speak to me mortal." It was always a pleasure to hear Garcia´s happy voice.

"Hey Garcia I need to know where the victims were kidnapped. Can you do that?"

"I can try and find some footage from the places they were last scene and see what I can find."

"That´ll be great." Reid was still looking the map while talking with Penelope his minds working both, the sites and the information he needed from Garcia. "Did you find a connection between them?"

"I have not been able to find anything that connects them." She sounded frustrated. "They all had regular jobs, no records, nothing weird with the credit cars, they were just exemplary citizens! I will keep looking, if I found something I´ll let you know, Garcia out!" She was definitely frustrated.

"The UnSub knows really well the city, well enough to not let anyone see him when dumping the bodies, he´s from here. He also needs some kind of vehicle to transport them. The area between crime scenes is wide, leaving us to much ground to cover. I need to narrow it down." With that in minds Spencer began his quest again.

…...

By noon the entire team, minus JJ, was in their temporary conference room. Hotch and Rossi told the team about the sites and how they had found nothing new beside what they already knew, Morgan and Emily explained what the ME told them.

"He killed her two days before?" Rossi asked a little startled. "He´s evolving fast."

"What do you mean?" Detective Smith asked Rossi.

"He had the first two victims for more time and had time to stalked then, getting to know their routines so he could know when to act. He then had at least a week with them before killing them but now he waited no more than three days to get his next victim and he killed the third woman two days before you found her." Rossi explained to Sam and Paul.

"I see what you mean and I don´t like where this is going." Sam told him with a worried look and a stiff jaw.

"You and me both." Noticing the confused look in Paul´s face Rossi continued. "Jenna Green may not have much time." He simple said.

After a quiet second Hotch spoke "We need to know what´s different with the last victim." He stated looking at his team and the Detectives.

Just before someone say anything JJ came walking in the room, her face was somber and it looked tired. She smiled and sat down. "What did you guys found?" She said plainly.

"JJ, are you okay?" Reid was worried again, something must have happened in one of the interviews.

"Yeah why?" Her tone of voice was as plain as before.

"Because you look like you saw a ghost or something." Emily said, she was worried like the rest of the team.

"I´m fine, it´s just that, "She pinched the bridge of her nose, a sign of tiredness. "I had to interview a still grieving husband, again! About his dead wife while her little boy was playing around with his toys, listening to his dad cry about his mom and breaking down right in front of me. It´s not the first time I see it, but the sigh of the little boy telling his dad everything was okay, that his mommy was okay in heaven was a little too much." Now the team understood and so did the two Detectives in the room, just hearing the story was hard they could only imagine being there when it happened. "I´ll fine, so what did you guys find out?" The tension was gone and the team went to work mode again.

They explained again what each had found and just like Rossi, and pretty much the rest of the team JJ wondered what was different with the last victim.

"When I talk with her boss, he didn´t notice anything weird besides her commenting on the sensation of being watch. Everything else sounded normal."

"I can say the same about Amelia. Her husband didn´t notice anything out of place with her. He didn´t say anything about her saying she felt observe." Emily said taking a sit beside JJ.

"Maybe she didn´t mention it to him." Morgan told them while calling Garcia. "Hey baby girl you are on speaker."

"You know, I don´t mind other people listening to us." Was the response he received. The rest of the team just laughed and the two Detectives looked at each other a little uncomfortable. "And I was about to call you. The only thing these women have…had… have in common is the place they buy their grocery everything else is different, the places they frequent with friends and family, school, collage, one of them even went to a college in other state and then came back. Maybe they went to the same park or things like that, but I have no way of knowing that."

"With what JJ and Emily told us, three of them used to go to the same park for a run except for the last victim." _Again the difference with the last victim,_ Morgan thought.

"Any luck with the footage?" Reid asked her hoping for good news.

"I have bad news and a good one." At least is something the boy thought. "I couldn´t find footage of the exact place for the first three victims, but I did find something interesting with the last one. "I´m sending the images to you now."

"Thanks Garcia, if we need something else we´ll let you know." Hotch said leaning a bit over Morgan.

"I´ll be waiting! Bye my crime fighters." They heard a click followed by the tome indicating she was gone.

"She´s something else." Sam commented with a little smile.

"You have no idea." JJ said by impulse as an excuse to not look at him she distracted herself with her phone, and then her right eye began to bother her. "Really?"

"What?" Emily heard her last comment and say her scrub her eye.

"I think I have something in my eye, this thing can be really bothering an…" But Reid didn´t heard the rest of the talk something JJ said made the wheels in his head spin. _What did she say? What? What? That´s it!_

"The eyes." It was like a whisper, he was talking more to himself than to the rest. He turned around, looked the board with the photos of the victims and then back to the rest, especially to JJ. "The eyes! All four of them have blue eyes, different tones of blue but blue."

"Oh my god you are right!" Emily said getting up from her sit. "Why didn´t we notice it before?"

"Maybe because they all look different from here, the form of the faces and the hair is different except for the eyes." Morgan suggested.

"Susan had short black hair and her eyes blue but she had some greenish coloring, Amelia had brown hair and her eyes were light blue, Kathy had dark brown hair and her eyes were deep blue, like JJ´s and finally Jenna has blonde hair and the same eyes color than Kathy." Reid finished.

"Maybe that´s the difference." JJ said everyone looked at her. "Maybe that´s why he took Jenna so earlier, he found the eye color he was looking for."

"But Kathy had the same eyes color, why did go after Jenna?" Hotch asked.

"Maybe Jenna has something Kathy didn´t." JJ answered, she was sure what she said was right in some level. "That´s why he took her early, he had less time to stalk her but he already found the right color that´s why he just needed to know when to take her and three days was enough." She no longer had somber demeanor.

"Wow you got really deep into it, didn´t you Blondie." Morgan joked; JJ blushed a bit but said nothing.

"It´s good theory, but sadly is just that."Hotch told them, he saw the time realizing it was a bit past lunch time and decided it was time for a break. "Let´s get something to eat then we´ll come back and go over everything again. We need the break to see if we missed something and to put everything we found together."

"Um, Agent Hotchner." Paul interrupted them. "We scheduled a press conference."

"What? Why? It´s too early in the investigation to informed them of the case." His stern look and voice show how unhappy he was with the decision.

"I´m sorry Agent we did before you guys arrived." Paul explained. "And they heard you guys were here and they went crazy. I was actually going to ask for your help."

"I can help." JJ offered, she has done it a thousand times before as the liaison and she still did it from time to time now as a profiler.

"You sure?" Hotch knew the answer, but he still had to ask.

"It wouldn´t be the first time." She said with a smile, she was kind of happy with it. She could miss it sometimes. Hotch gave her the okay.

"Are you sure Jen…JJ?" Paul stopped himself before screwing it up again.

"Yes, I´m sure." He saw something in her eyes. "Just tell me where and show me what you have prepare so far."

"Thank you." Now he knew what it was. It was kindness and determination; it was the something he had missed all these years. "Follow me." She did.

The team decided to wait for their friend before heading out for lunch.

…...

Sitting in the comfortable space of his leaving room he saw her. He had been playing with his victim just a few minutes before but he had to stop because she passed out and like that she was no fun at all, so he decided to have a beer and relax before going back down again.

He turned the television and there she was, the girl from before, the one he say across the street. Now he could see her more clearly _´She´s so beautiful, her hair is so perfect.´_ then the camera zoomed and he went insane.

"It´s her! It´s really her!" He screamed, pausing the tv and getting closer. "Clara." He whispered touching the tv screen, touching JJ´s eyes. "I can see it, it´s really you." He snorted.

The UnSub left the television showing JJ´s face and stood from his position on the floor, he then took something from the table and went down stairs again.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and as always please review so I can know iwhat you think about it. :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey I´m back! Just wanted to say thanks for reading and thanks to the ones who reviewed the story, it means a lot to me :) This chapter is longer, so enjoy! things are getting interesting ;)**

* * *

After the press conference JJ went back to the room were the team was waiting for her.

"Good job JJ although I have to say, I think you are a little rusty." Morgan said playfully.

"Shut up, I´m not." She punched him lightly on the arm, he made a hurt face.

"Don´t mind him Jayjay he´s jut jealous because he is the one getting all rusty." Emily countered defending her best friend.

"Don´t you there Prentiss." Morgan´s smile was gone. "I´m warning you."

"What´s going on?" Reid asked JJ she just shook her head, she seemed to be as confuse as he was. "Maybe it has something to do with the fight from this morning.

"Oh right! Hey Spence, Henry asked me the other if you can teach him some magic trick for his class?"

"Yes of course! I will love to." Both had goofy smiles on their faces. It was actually JJ´s idea she had just suggested it to Henry and the boy was more than happy to learn tricks from his favorite profiler.

Sam Daniels was about to get inside the room when he heard Morgan and JJ little fight and he couldn't avoid hearing the rest, well he could but he didn´t. He could hear the team laughing, JJ laughing. He decided not to interrupt them so he went to find his partner, but before he could keep walking he heard JJ´s voice calling him.

"Hey Sam." She stood in front of him. "After the case is over, do you think I can go and visit Caitlyn? I would really love to see her."

Sam smiled. "Of course you can JJ. I´ll tell her went I get home." She stopped him.

"No! I want it to be a surprise." JJ hadn´t realize she was holding his arm until he looked at her hand. She let go of him.

"Okay I´m not going to tell her."

"Thank you." And with that she left, leaving him there whit a smile on his face and hope in his heart.

…..

The team went to a nice dinner JJ recommended. It was a really cozy place you could see families and friends going in and out of the place.

"I used to come here with my classmates when I was in college, it´s a really warm place and the owner; Mrs. K, she was really sweet with us. I wonder if she´s still here?" JJ told the team as they entered the dinner.

The team picked a table near the window and sat there going through the menu to see what they were going to have for lunch. After ordering and the arrival of the food they began to talk about anything not related to the case, but as usual everything led to the case.

"Okay I´m really piss with this UnSub." Morgan finally said. "I feel like we know lots about him but at the same time we don´t."

"I know what you mean." Rossi spoke too. "He´s a head of us and I don´t like it."

"We need to find a way to know who he is." Hotch said looking at his team. "Let´s get back to the station and see if we can come with an idea." They paid for everything and left.

The dinner wasn´t far from the police station, that´s why the team decided to go out instead of ordering as usual. They went straight to the conference room in full mode.

"Okay let´s put everything we have so far together." Hotch commanded.

"We know he´s a white man in his late thirties to early forties. He calculates the risk to minimize evidence and exposure. " Emily began.

"He inflicts as much pain as possible, there´s no sign of sexual assault. He tries something different with each victim." Morgan followed next. "The first two victims died because of the injuries, but the third one was strangled, it got personal."

"He also has a type, blue eyed women. Apparently he´s been looking for a specific color and now that he found it Jenna may not have much time." The blonde profiler said in a sad voice.

"He´s a social predator with antisocial personality disorder. With the last victim he made a mistake, meaning he is getting impulsive and reckless. This can make him even more dangerous." Rossi stated.

"The UnSub also knows the area very well; he knows where to let the bodies so people can find them and so no one can see him. This also means he must have some means of transportation." Now it was Reid´s turn. He pointed to the map behind him. "I have been trying to narrow down the UnSub preferential zone." He connected some dots and then drew a circle near each dot. "With the area where the victims were last seen, their houses and the disposal sites I was able to narrow it to this area."

"We ask you to be alert. This UnSub it´s getting more dangerous and reckless, it can be good for us because he can make a mistake, giving us evidence of him and his whereabouts, but also can be bad for the victim and potential victims. So we need to be careful and warn the public, thank you." Hotch said last.

After giving the profile and warning the rest of the law enforcements, the team went back to the conference room.

"Spence, Is it just me or the work places of the victims are all inside the circle you just draw?" JJ asked the genius.

"It´s not just you. All the work places are in fact inside the area, which got me thinking."

"Don´t say." Morgan tease. Reid ignored him.

"I think the UnSub works in the area and leaves outside of it. He wouldn´t risk his place, is too cautions for that. " The team agreed with him.

"What kind of work gives him enough time to stalk the victims before kidnapping them?" Emily asked. Hotch looked at the time, it was nearly ten pm.

"I don´t know, what I know is that we need to rest so we can have a better view of everything." He was about to continued but was interrupted by JJ.

"I´m not leaving." Her eyes reflected pure determination, she had made a promise, she was going to do everything she could to bring Jenna home and going to the hotel was not part of the plan. "I can´t just go to bed knowing he has another victim, knowing she made not have much time. We need to find her." The team went silent, even the Detectives. Sam recognized the spark in her cousin's eyes.

Hotch ignored the rest and talked just to JJ. "We have gathered a lot of information about the UnSub and the victims. I think we are getting closer to getting this guy. So let´s mull everything over the night. We are tired, we´ve been here all day doing everything we can nonstop, we are not going to be of any help to Jenna like this." His voice wasn´t stern or harsh, instead it was calm.

JJ knew he was right, but still she was not okay with it. The blonde profiler sighed. "Yeah, you are right."

"Good." He smiled so did she. "Let´s gather our things and go to the hotel. We´ll get here first thing in the morning." Hotch looked at JJ, the last part was directed to her and she thanked him.

The team was ready to go when Sam asked JJ if she could hold on for a little while. "I…I need to talk to you." He was nervous and she could see it.

"Yes sure, hold on a second." JJ went back to the team. "Hey guys! I´m going to stay for a little while longer." Hotch was about to talk her out of it but she held her hand to stop him. "It´s not about the case is personal." Now he and the rest of the team understood.

"Don´t stay too long, you too need the rest." Rossi told her climbing in the SUV.

"I can stay." Spencer offered, he didn´t want to let her alone. Granted she wasn´t going to be alone but still he wanted to be with her if she needed him.

"It´s okay Spence; Sam will give me a ride to the hotel later." She smiled at him, a unique smile one she only had for him. "Thank you." And he smiled back. Everyone said their goodbyes to her and proceeded to head to the hotel. JJ watched them go before going back inside.

"Where would you like to talk?" She asked him.

"Are you up for a ride?" Sam knew exactly where he wanted to go to talk with her.

"Sure why not." He took his coat and the keys to his car leading the way. Twenty minutes into the trip and not a single word was said, the silent was uncomfortable, neither one of them knew what to say. Sam figured he should be the one to talk first, after all he asked her to stay.

"So how is Henry?" It was the safest way to begging.

"He´s good and getting so big." She had a huge smile on her face, talking about her baby boy had that effect on her. "Mom is with him when I´m gone, he adores her and you can guess how my mother feels." She laughed; her kid had her mother wrapped around his little fingers.

"That´s great. Aunt Sandy always wanted grandchildren; I can see her going crazy about him."

"She is! How about Caitlyn? How is she?" JJ has always been in contact with her niece even when she and Sam had their "little fight". They would chat and skyped from time to time, her job was the major problem for the lack of contact they had, but they made it work anyway.

"She´s good and already a smart young lady." He was kind of sad, his little girl wasn´t so little anymore. "Why do they have to grow up? They should stay little forever." JJ laughed, Caitlyn was the world to him and now she was a teenager, the worst nightmare for a father.

"Sam…Just tell me what you wanted to talk about." The Detective stopped the car, they where near a school. "I know you want to take me to your place so then I will see Caitlyn and somehow give you time to think, but I just can´t keep with us not talking and I don´t want to see Caty like this." He sighed; _´I should have known better´_ Sam thought.

"I wanted to apologize." Better be straight, he owned her that much. "I shouldn't have said the things I said. It´s just…you left!" He was getting angry again.

"Because that´s what I wanted! I didn´t left because I hated you or mom. You know why I wanted to get out of here." JJ couldn´t believe it, everything was going so well until now. ´_Why did he bring it up again? ´ _"I thought we were past this? I thought you were apologizing?"

"It´s just…It has been a hard year for me okay and with you here everything came back." Sam wasn't being rational and he knew it but still couldn't stop. He was angry and was taking it out on her. "Jenny you left without saying a word! And when I saw you again I just lost it!" He was agitated.

"A hard year?" She whispered. "Well I´m sorry! Okay? I just couldn´t say goodbye to you, it was too painful." She was getting agitated as well so she tried to calm things a bit.

"Still you could have done something else, you know? Write, call or anything like that!" It wasn´t working, he was still mad.

_´God! Why is so hard?!´ _JJ wasn´t angry anymore, she was sad._ "_Mom and Aunt Sarah understood my decision, why couldn´t you?" For some reason Rosaline came to her mind, her memory made everything harder, sadder. "I better go." She was about to get out of the car but he took her hand.

"I´m not letting you go alone." He was being protective like when they were kids, acting like a big brother, it just made her mad.

"Let me go." She said in a stern voice. "I need to be alone right now…I want to be alone right now." He let go of her hand. "Beside I´ll just take a cab to the hotel." And she got out of the car, leaving him there, alone and regretting everything he had say, again. He thought on going after her but it´d only make things worse.

"I´m such an ass!" Sam said hitting the steering wheel. "I´ll fix it tomorrow, I have to." With a resolution in mind he began his way home.

….

Reid was lying on his bed reading the case file, he was getting worried; JJ should have been in the hotel already, it has been almost an hour. He was not the only one getting a bit worry, Emily was in hers and JJ´s room pacing, case file in hand, Hotch would check his watch from time to time. The young profiler was about to call her when his phone went off.

"JJ?" He saw the caller ID before answering.

"Hey Spence." He could tell things didn´t go well by the tone of her voice.

"What´s wrong? Are you okay?" He wished he was there with her right now. "Did you get here already?"

"I´m fine and no…Actually I´m walking down the street right now." She sounded tired.

"Alone?!" Now he was more than worry. "Do you want me to go and pick you up? Wait, what about Detective Daniels? Wasn't he supposed to drive you here?"He had a hunch why she wasn´t with him.

"Things didn´t go well." She went silent for a moment. "I was about to get a cab but I will love if you could come and pick me up." He smiled. "Sorry Spence."

"You don´t have to apologize JJ, I was the one who asked you." He could hear a laughed. "Just tell me where you are and I´ll be there in no time."

"Thanks. I´m in the park…." Reid wished he imagined the sound.

"JJ?" He stood from the bed. "JJ?!" He caught Derek´s attention.

"What´s wrong?" He asked him, Reid looked as he had heard the worst thing possible and maybe he had. "Reid what happened?!" Morgan insisted seeing that Reid wasn't answering, he just kept repeating JJ´s name over the cell phone.

"I´m not sure. I was talking with her, I was going to go and pick her up. She was telling me where she was when I heard a buzzing sound then nothing!" Spencer got agitated with every word he said.

"Okay Reid calm down." The young man was about to say something but Morgan stopped him. "Did she tell you where she was?"

"She was about to do it when I heard…" He couldn´t finish the sentence, it was too much. "We need to go and find her, she needs help!" Reid was running out the room but Derek wasn´t going to let him go out in the state he was. "Morgan she needs HELP!"

"I know! But you are not going to help her in the way you are right now." He was holding Reid by the arm. Sensing the other profiler calm a bit he let go of him. "Now you are gonna go and tell the others while I call Detective Daniels and ask him when was the last time he saw her and after I´ll call Penelope so she can see if a street camera recorded what happened but first I´m going to ask her to track JJ´s cell phone, okay?"

"Okay." He said moving his head. "I´ll go now." Without another word he left the room.

Hotch and Rossi heard someone knocking on the door followed by Spencer´s upset voice, the knockings became lauder and faster. Hotch opened the door with his typical frown.

"Reid´s what´s wrong?" Rossi was beside him by now.

"Something happened to JJ!" He blurted out.

"What happened to JJ?" Emily asked, she heard Reid calling for Hotch and went to see what was going on, she was not expecting this.

"I was talking with her over the phone, she was sad and walking alone on the street so I asked if she wanted me to go and get her, she said okay and was about to tell me where she was when I heard a buzzing sound and a whimper and then nothing." He summarized what had happened as fast and clear as he could. "Morgan is calling Garcia so she can track JJ´s phone."

The team didn´t say another world and all went back to Reid and Derek´s room. When they enter they saw him still on the phone, but now he was talking with Detective Daniels.

"Morgan, did Garcia find JJ´s phone?" Hotch asked as soon as the agent hung up.

"No she couldn´t, her GPS was deactivated." Everyone looked at him with disappointed eyes; they were hoping Garcia could do it. "I called Detective Daniels, he´s meeting us at the police station"

"Alright let´s go then" No one say another words, they just took what they needed and left to find their friend.

* * *

**Tell me what to think! :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: New chapter for my readers! Thank you guys so much for reading my story :) **

* * *

He saw her again _´It must be destiny´_ he thought, he was in his car working late, he had decided to make the last delivery so he could have tomorrow free and planned his next attack, but faith had other plans. When he was driving back to his place he spotted her inside a parked car, he had looked at the car just out of curiosity and there she was the woman he saw earlier, the one he wanted, his Clara.

He didn´t stop there, he was not a fool; he thought what was the best thing to do, the best plan. "I need to calm down and wait, yes that´s it! I´ll wait and when the time comes I´ll take her. She´s perfect." The UnSub made a turn and park behind them on the other side of the street, there was a good distance between cars but he could still see them.

He waited there with the lights off; it wasn't until fifteen minutes later that he saw her got out of the car. "Perfect." The UnSub wanted to go and take her as soon as possible but he knew it wasn´t possible, he needed the other car as far away from them as possible.

She had walked a couple of steps towards the park and sat on one of the swings, the blonde sat there for about fifteen minutes before reaching for her phone and then he saw it. The UnSub stayed in the car the entire time, he couldn´t get his eyes off her but when he saw her gun he cursed.

"Fuck! No!" He was furious, how was he supposed to get her if she was armed? "I should have thought about it. She´s an FBI agent after all! Okay calm down I still have that." Now he was a bit more optimistic. "I just need to be really sneaky." He drove to the back of the park, so no one could see it or him, and got out of the car walking in her direction.

When he was just a few feet away from her he took the taser from his pocket and quietly approached her from behind. He could hear her side of the talk, she was upset and distracted. It was his opportunity, it was now or never.

"Thanks. I´m in the park…" JJ felt something cold connect with her neck and then a jolt all over her body. The UnSub caught her before she hit the ground; he knew he had limited time before the place was surrounded with cops and the FBI so he moved quickly.

He took her phone and deactivated the GPS and throw it over some bushes, he then picked JJ up and walked back to his car, he opened the trunk an placed her inside. "I´ll take care of you, just like I did with the rest." The UnSub said while caressing her face, what he did not know was not far from the park, in the closest house a person saw him.

…

Reid was the first one to go into the station; he wanted to talk first with Sam. The profiler was angry as hell, he was able to contain must of the rage inside the SUV but he couldn´t, wouldn´t anymore.

Meanwhile Detective Daniels and his partner Detective Smith were in the conference room, Sam was piss with himself and Paul was trying to calm him down a bit, it wasn´t working.

"Sam hey stop passing, you are driving me crazy!" He had tried talking, it didn´t work, so now he was yielding at his friend.

"I can´t!" He kept passing. "I was with her man, just before someone took her, I WAS THERE!"

"I know, but it´s not your fault." Paul really thought it wasn´t his friend´s fault. For what he had told him JJ wanted to be alone and the person who took her saw the opportunity and did exactly that.

"Like Hell it is! I shouldn´t have let her go." He had stopped passing and now was just standing there, like a rock, wasn´t even looking at his best friends. Just when he was about to say something else Reid entered the room.

"Why would you leave her alone?!" The young genius had a cold stare and was just inches from Sam´s face. "You left her and now someone took JJ because of you! If something happens to her…"

"Reid!" Hotch voice was heard. "Calm down." Reid turned around to face Hotch; his face was a mix of sadness and impotence. "We´ll discuss this later, now we need to find out what happened and for that we have to work together." The look was directed towards Sam now.

Emily interjected as well. "Sam you need to tell us what happened." He lowers his gaze.

"I needed to talk to her about…personal matters and I…" He sat down. "I got angry. It has been a rough year for me…" He was interrupted by Spencer.

"And you think the last couple of years had been good for her?!" He wasn´t thinking, he didn´t even know if JJ had told Sam about Will or Emily or about what happened to her a couple of month ago, he suspected she didn´t."

"That´s enough! Calm down or I´m going to have to get you out of this and I don't want to do that." Hotch voice was firm. Reid knew what he had to do.

"I´m sorry." He sighed. "It´s just…" He wanted to tell him about her kidnapping almost three month ago, but he knew it was not his place. "Sorry."

"Wait. What do you mean about the past years being bad for her?" Sam wasn´t letting it go so easily.

"Nothing." Sam wanted to say more but Rossi interrupted.

"Detective Daniels what else happened?"

"When I told her that, she went quite and told me she wanted to be alone I didn´t want to but she insisted, she can be very persuasive." They all knew. "After she got out of the car I went home." He was ashamed with himself. _´Why? I should have said something else; I should have said what I really wanted to say! Shit.´_

"Where did you last saw her?" Morgan asked him.

"We were close to a school. I can take you guys there."

"Wait! Is there a park near the place?" Reid asked with a new spark in his eyes.

"Yeah there is one close, actually it was one of Jenny's favorite places while she was in college, and she said it made her feel in peace. When I asked her why, she told me it´s because the place was kind of far from everything and everyone, you have a school and a couple of houses nearby but nothing else."

"The perfect opportunity." Emily muttered.

"We need to go there. When I was talking with JJ she told me she was in the park." Reid was anxious, he desperately wanted to go there and he wasn´t the only one.

"One question." Paul was silent through the entire talk, watching his best friend and the skinny boy argued when a question had popped in his head, it was bothering him. "Who kidnapped Agent Jareau? Are we sure someone kidnapped her?" Everyone stared at him.

Emily began to think about the question, both were good question and they needed to know the answer if they wanted to get their friend back. The wheels inside of her head were going crazy until something snapped. "The UnSub! JJ fits the UnSub´s type perfectly."

"Shit!" Someone said. "The last two victims were blue eyed blonds, he found the type and JJ fits just right."It was Morgan.

"We need to find her soon." Sam stood from his sit, now with determination writing all over his face.

"Let´s go to the park and see what we found, we can profile the place and ask Garcia for footage of the place and if we are lucky maybe someone saw something." Hotch ordered his team, they all nodded and along with the Detectives the team set out to find their friend.

….

When they arrived at the park Hotch told Reid and Detective Daniels to go look for JJ´s phone, Emily, Morgan and Rossi would have to profile the place while he and Detective Smith would ask if someone saw something.

"You have all the right to be angry with me." Sam suddenly said. "I understand, I´m angry too."

Spencer stopped his search. "Listen Detective, right now I don´t want to talk with you about how I feel toward you. I´m just going to talk with you about the case, is that clear? He didn´t wait for an answer, instead he restarted his search.

Both men were about to give up the search when something near the bushed cough Reid´s attention. He got closer and smile, a small smile but smile anyway.

"I found her cell phone!" He told Sam. "He must have thrown it away because it was no use for him anymore and probably as a precaution as well." He narrowed his eyes.

"What you thinking?" Sam decided to ask after seeing the profiler's thoughtful face.

"He took a lot of trouble to have JJ, leaving behind her phone was risky." He was worried, if the UnSub wanted JJ so desperately, she may be in more trouble than they thought. "We need to find her soon." The phrase was becoming a common said by now.

"Let´s go with the other to tell them what we found and to see what they got."

….

Hotch and Paul knocked on the closest house to the park. They could see the team at the park from where they were so they hope someone had seen something that could help them find JJ.

After a couple of minutes a woman opened the door wearing pajamas. "Can I help you?" She asked them.

"Good night ma´am. I´m Agent Hotchner with the FBI and this is Detective Paul. I´m sorry, I know is late but I need to ask you some question." Hotch apologized.

"It´s okay sir, what do you want to know?"

"Is there any chance you may have seen something out of the ordinary tonight? Maybe saw someone acting in a strange way?"

"Not that I can recall." She told them, Hotch could tell she was saying the truth just then a voice was heard from behind the woman.

"I saw something." A teenage boy said.

"Tommy what are you doing up? you should be sleeping." His mother scolded.

"I know! I heard you talking with someone and wanted to know what about and now I know." Hotch noticed Tommy was scared.

"What did you see?" Paul asked him this time.

"I was finishing my school project, I was at the kitchen and when I finished I went to the leaving room and left the project on the table. So I wouldn´t forget in the morning." Hotch nodded encouraging him to continue.

"I looked outside out of habit, I like the night here." He smiled a bit. "When I looked at the park I saw a woman sitting on a swing talking on the phone. She was pretty so I stayed there." He blushed looking down. "I thought it was weird, because people don´t go there so late but you know, I didn´t over think it." He blushed even more.

"I understand." Paul told him doing as Hotch before, encouraging him.

"Anyways I kept watching her when I saw a dark figure approached her from behind, I think she didn´t hear him because of the phone. The man took something out of his back pocket and put it on her neck, next thing I know he was carrying her somewhere."

"Why didn´t you say something before?" His mother asked him with an angry face. "We should have called the police immediately."

"I´m sorry! I was scared." The boy was almost in tears.

"Hey Tommy." Hotch felt bad for the boy. "You did great and I understand you were afraid to say what you saw, after all, it´s not something you are familiar with, but you have to promise next time something like this happens, you are going to tell your mother or the police immediately, okay?"

"Yes sir." Now Tommy was calm looking straight at Hotch eyes. "I will."

"Good. Now, do you think you can describe the man you saw?" It was a long shot but he still had to ask.

"I´m not sure, I couldn´t see him clearly, but I can tell you some."

"That will be great." The boy described the UnSub to both men as best as he could remember, after all it was dark and the UnSub was wearing black, what with the color anyway?

"His jacket had something writing on it."

"Could you see what it was writing?" Hotch asked the boy.

"I´m not sure but it looked like the letters from Dan´s delivery." He was looking at his mother now, like asking instead of saying it.

"Are you sure about it Honey?" His mother asked him.

"Well from here that´s what it looked for me. I saw it when he turned to carry the lady." He was now looking at Hotch.

"Thanks you Tommy you were of great help. Ma´am here is my card," He handed it to her. "If your son remembers something please call me or if you hear anything related to what happened tonight." They said their goodbyes and went back to the park were the rest of the team was waiting.

Hotch took his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed Garcia. They had a solid lead and he didn´t want to waste time, JJ may not have much.

* * *

_**Hope you liked it and as always please review :D **_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! Here it is! I new chapter! I hope you are enjoying everything. Thank you guys for reading ans reviewing.**

**I notice I didn´t write the disclaimer whent I uploaded the first chapter so I fixed it. Now go and read :)**

**PS: JJ's going through some angsty thoughts here and I just wanted you to know.**

* * *

Her neck hurt, her body was sore. She didn´t want to open her eyes, it was so comfortable being in the dark. _What happened? Did I drink too much last night with the girls? No, is not that.´_ She was trying to remember with her eyes still close. ´_I was talking on the phone with…with Spence! ´ _And then everything came back. _´I need to wake up´._

JJ began to open her eyes, she was in some sort of room; it was dark so she couldn´t see much of it. There was a chair in one corner, a table near the wall to her left, maybe other furniture she couldn´t tell.

The blonde tried to touch her neck but realize her hands were tied together behind her back, so were her legs. _´Freaking great! This can be happening again.´_ She thought, her ribs were still sore from when Askari electrocuted her, the memories were still so fresh, maybe it was a psychological thing because it had been three month already, she wasn´t sure . Suddenly a noise was heard from a door to her right and a figure appeared in the doorway.

"I see you are awake." The figure said, still hiding in the dark. "I didn´t use a high voltage on you. I didn´t want you to be unconscious for too long." He smiled, a wicked smile but she couldn´t see it.

"You use a taser on me?" It wasn´t the same as that time but still, the feeling was way too familiar. "Who are? What do you want?"

"You don´t need to know that but I´ll tell you anyway. It´s not like you can tell anyone…or will tell anyone. My name is Jackson." He approached her, now she could see him clearly. He was as tall as Rossi, he had black hair and short brown eyes, he was in his late thirties to early forties and he looked strong. After the analysis JJ knew who the man standing before her was.

"You killed all those women, didn´t you?" She knew the answer but she needed to make time, talk to him as much as possible so her team could find her.

"I see they don´t pay you just because you have a pretty face." He was making fun of her, he wanted to provoke her, and JJ was not going to let him.

"They use to do it." She looked at him with a smile of her own, challenging him.

He just grin turning the light on, JJ hadn´t notice there was a small bulb hanging from the sailing. The UnSub walked to the table on the left wall, she was so focus on him, she didn´t see the bag he was carrying until he put it over the table.

"You know Jennifer." She flinched, her name sounded so horrible coming from him. "Can I call you Jennifer?" He turned, she said nothing. "I´ll take that as a yes." Then he continued taking things out of the bag. From her position on the floor it was difficult to see what he was taking out of it. "I saw you on the news the other day. I had just finished playing with the last one. I went upstairs to have a drink and rest a bit when I saw you." JJ thought he was talking about the press conference she gave and when she heard him mention Jenna she got worry. _´She may still be alive! I need to find her and get out of here´ _Now that was a hard task, but she would still try.

"You have her same eyes, even the hair color is right!" He was getting exited and then suddenly he went silent. "And you have her same stare, her same stand, the same spark in your eyes." He said bitterly. "You are way too much like her." Jackson left what he was doing and went to get the chair.

_´No not again! ´ _JJ knew what was coming, she saw the photos of the previews victims, she heard Emily and Morgan and finally she had gone through it. Now the nightmare was repeating itself and she couldn´t do anything to stop it. _´How did I ended here? I should have gone with Sam. I should have paid more attention! I should have told Spencer…The Team! ´_ She had hope; she trusted her team, her family. They found her once, they will do it again. _´I just need to gain some time and hopefully they will find us in time.´ _

The UnSub took the chair from the far corner and positioned it behind JJ. He then picked her up the floor, a bit surprise because she didn't fight him, then he sat her down and went to tied her legs to the chair, but when he cut the zip ties she kneed him, got him square in the face making him back up. JJ stood up and run toward him, she used all her weigh and brought him down with her. He was unconscious so she took the chance, still on the floor she was able to bring her hand on front then stood up and run up the stair closing the door behind her. The upper door was wide open, she began calling for Jenna.

"Jenna! Jenna can you hear me?" Nothing, she tried again. "Jenna! Can…" she heard a moan. "Jenna?" Again, JJ followed the sound going as fast as she could, she knew they didn´t have much time, she stopped just outside a door at the end of the hallway.

"Jenna, are you in there?" She received the same answer as before. The blonde tried the handle, it was lock. "Damn it!" She back up from the door a bit and slam her foot on it, she was about to do it again when something grabbed her from behind slamming her body on the floor. The impact left her without air, she rolled over and saw the UnSub standing there, he had some blood on his neck (apparently from when she tackled him), and his face was pure rage.

"You are so gonna regret it." He bent down to grab her but JJ wasn´t going to let him take her so easily. She lifted her right foot and tried to kick him but he saw it, he was prepared this time. "Oh no you won´t!" The UnSub took JJ´s leg and rolled her over. Now with her hands beneath her, JJ couldn´t defend herself and she knew it.

The UnSub put a hand on JJ´s ankle and with his arm strangle it, she tried to turn around but he press hard and with a fast move dislocated it. She screamed like never before, the pain was too much.

"Now, let´s see if you can run again. Don´t worry I´ll put it back in place once we go down." He said it like he was making her some kind of favor. The UnSub lifted JJ and carried her on his shoulder down the stair.

She couldn´t fight him, her head was throbbing and her ankle was killing her. The man sat her down, tied her hands to the arms of the chair and did the same with one of her legs.

"I think this is going to hurt." He told her smiling and without warning put her ankle in the right place. She screamed again, it was worse than when he snapped it. "I got to tell you, you are one fierce women… just like Clara." He said panting and walking to the table again. "I´m going to have so much fun with you. "JJ regained her breath and looked at him, he wasn´t facing her, she could see him taking his time. He was trying to intimidate her.

"You keep comparing me with someone." She said grimacing. "Who is she?" she began her previews tactic. Gain time making him talk, she just hoped the team was close on finding her and Jenna.

"She was very important to me but she betrayed me and then left me, just like that… and you!" He turned around fury in his eyes. "You are just like her!" Grabbing a knife from the table he began his slow walk.

"I´m not her!" JJ tried to move but the chair made it impossible. _´No no!´_ Images of Askari approaching with his knife came to her mind, in that occasion her team had came just in time but now, now she wasn´t sure. "Think about what you are about to do. I´m not her neither is Jenna." She tried to reason with him but it was impossible.

"Now where do I begin?" He was enjoying the situation, the desperation in her eyes. "I think I know where." And with a devilish grin he positioned the tip of the knife just above her left elbow. The blonde agent tried to move away from the object but to no avail. He slide the knife down cutting her blouse and leaving a small trait of blood, he stopped before reaching her elbow.

JJ didn´t say a word or made any kind of noise, she wasn´t going to give him that, she was not going to give him control and power over her. He did the same with her other arm and again, she say nothing.

"This is not fun! You are supposed to scream in pain." He took the knife and lower it to her left leg, the one already injure. Her eyes got wide. "Let´s see how tough you are now." He said burying the knife in her leg. This time she couldn't suppress the scream. "That´s better."

"You are sick!" JJ was in pain and angry. He was going to do whatever the hell he wanted to do to her and she couldn´t do anything to stop him. She saw him walk back to the table, her eyes drifted down to her injured limb. "Son of a bitch." She muttered he had left the knife.

"Now Jennifer there´s one thing I like to do. When I did it the first time it was…so gratifying. It had the effect I wanted." He was in front of her now; JJ had a stern stare she was not giving up. "With the others I didn´t have to do what I´m about to do because they weren´t as strong as you are so…" without another word he punched her in the face so hard she swore she could see stars. He then untied her legs and tied her hands in front of her.

JJ saw him untying her, she tried to move but her head protested; the throbbing was even worse than before. She felt how he tied her hands again and how he lift her up, she wasn´t sure what he was doing until her hands were above her head, he was going to hang her. The fear came back; the memories attacked her once more.

"No, no…"Her voice was nothing more than a whisper, she tried to get free from his grip but he just hold her tighter, her movements were weak but not as much as he thought they would be, he was actually having a hard time trying to hold her in place. "Let go…of me…"

"Sorry, can´t do it." He was able to lift her arms and attached them to a hook in the sailing, it was barely visible. "There!" The UnSub looked at her, she had her head down, and her feet were just an inch above the ground.

_´Not again.´_ JJ thought hanging from the sailing. _´It feels even worse. I don´t know if I can do this.´ _But she knew she had to. _´I thought I was over it. What if this time I can´t make it? What if the team doesn´t come? What if…´ Her_ minds was messing with her, she felt like she was breaking bit by bit. _´No no! I can´t think like this. I need to make it. I have to make it! I´m not leaving Henry, he needs me! I´m not leaving the team…I´m not leaving Spence.´ _Her thoughts were interrupted by a burning sensation in her stomach. The burning got worse and so did the pain; she looked down and saw the source of her agony.

"It hurts, doesn´t it?" He was holding some kind of iron rod to her skin, her shirt revealed enough skin for him to burn thanks to her hanging position.

"You are crazy!" She screamed at him, the pain was like no other she had felt before. He removed the burning object. "When my team comes…. you are going… to regret everything you did." She said breathless.

"I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon."He unbuttoned her shirt to reveal more skin, "So for now, let´s have fun." and burned her once more.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. It was kind of hard writing the chapter. Anyway tell me what you think and thanks :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: New chapter! I was so happy reading the reviews I just had to upload another one for you guys! **

**Thank you guys so very much for reading and reviewing.**

**PS: I have mix feelings with this chapter but I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

The team was back at the station after processing the scene and exchanging information. Now Garcia had information that could tell them where their friend was.

"You are on speaker Garcia" Hotch told her. Not long ago he had asked to dig into this Dan´s delivery service and now she was about to tell them her finding.

"Okay, Hotch asked me to do a little digging in this delivery service and I may have something. Of course I´m going to need some help from you guys to know what I have to look now." She was worry, maybe even more than the team just because she wasn´t there.

"Tell us what you got baby girl"

"This Dan´s delivery service is exactly that, well a…delivery service of food and party material. You know like birthday, weddings and stuff like that…"

"It´s new over here." Paul said. "I think they have been here for like two years or so."

"Points for the man with the sexy voice." The team smile a bit, they couldn´t laugh, not yet. Paul just looked confuse. "Yes, they started two years ago and apparently have had cero problems."

"What can you tell us about the workers and the owner?" Emily asked her leaning on one of the chairs in the conference room.

"Let´s see. They have had different people working for them over the years. Now they have over twenty employees. The owner is Troy Saddler, he is fifty years old, married, have two sons one works with him, the other is studying to be a lawyer and lives in Chicago."

"We can rule out the owner and his son from Chicago. What about the other son Garcia?" Rossi asked.

"His name is Tyler Saddler and he is twenty eight and he is also married, no kids." She told them while moving her finger over her keyboard.

"He is out too. Garcia focus on the workers." Hotch told her this time. "Our UnSub is in his late thirties to early forties, he works delivering so he is one of the drivers." They could hear her typing fast.

"Now we have only five suspects, most of the guys working there are under that age range. What else can I do?" She felt good helping them; she needed to feel like she was doing something to help them bring her best friend back.

Now Reid talked. "Garcia this guys is single. With what he does and his work and the stalking he needs time and a relationship would make it hard."

"Now we have three suspects." She was getting exited they were closer on finding this guy and JJ. Just when she was about to speak again one of her monitors alerted her that one of her search had ended. "Guys, I did a search with the video feeds from the park, well near the park because there was just one camera and…." She was getting angry.

"Garcia?" Hotch said.

"Yes, sorry Sir. I was able to see just one car a few block from where JJ and Detective Sam where parked. I could only get a partial from the plate, but now we know the owner of the car."

"Who is it Garcia?"

"The car is definitely from Dan´s delivery service and I know who drove the car that night." Her face was recovering its usual glow. "You see, the employees have to register when and who uses the cars and I got it!" She said the last part more like a squeal.

"Who´s Garcia?" Emily was leaning even more on the chair, a little more and she would be all over the table.

"His name is Jackson Hill. He is thirty eight, single and one of the six drivers they have and also, one of our three suspect."

"Good job Garcia." Hotch was interrupted by the TA once more after hearing a beep from the other line.

"Wait Sir! When you asked me to do a search of this service I also did it to find a connection between the victims…I should have thought about it earlier." They could hear the disappointment in her voice.

"You mean there was a connection after all?" It was Sam this time, he was trying to not get in the way of what the profilers were asking, mostly because he didn´t know what to ask and because he still felt guilty.

"Yes, but it was not directly the victims but rather their work places. All of them received deliveries from them about a week before the victims' kidnappings and guess what?" They didn´t have to guess they knew what she was going to say. "Jackson Hill was the driver in each of those times."

"You have an address Garcia?" The team, along with the detectives, was already preparing to go and get their friends.

"Already did Sir. I sent the address for the delivery place, too." She knew how the team worked, she knew what they would ask her to do most of the time and this was one of those times.

"Thank Garcia."

"Please bring our girl home and be safe." She told then hanging up.

Once outside the police station Hotch started giving orders to everyone there while they put their vests on.

"This is what we are going to do. Morgan, Reid, Emily and Sam are going to the UnSub´s house, the rest are going to the work place, got it?" Everyone nodded. "Be careful." The two teams got in the SUVs and began their journey to find JJ.

…..

Emily notice Reid was way to quiet.

"Reid, what are you thinking?" He didn´t looked up, he took his phone and dialed Hotch number.

"What´s wrong?" He answered immediately.

"I was just thinking. The UnSub hasn´t dump Jenna Green." Emily frown, it was true they still have not found Jenna.

"Wish means she could still be alive." She said, realization downing on her.

"I think she is." Reid said with certainty in his voice. "He took JJ because he saw an opportunity, it wasn´t exactly planned, wish I think translate in not having time to kill Jenna Green."

"He may still have killed her and he just hadn´t dump the body yet." Morgan voiced his thought.

"Yes, but he would want as much time with JJ as possible and killing Jenna would only take valuable time away." Rossi said over the phone, his idea made everyone shudder because if it was true JJ was going to suffer from beginning to end and it was a thought everyone was afraid of.

"We are going to see it as Jenna still being alive. So now we have to be even more careful. We have two lives to save." Hotch told his team. "Let´s hurry."

…...

Morgan and the rest stood outside the UnSub´s place, the lights were off and they couldn´t see any movement from inside the house.

"Okay Emily and Reid, you guys go to the back and us two will go front. On three we go in." They nodded and went to their respective positions.

"Are you ready?" Emily asked Reid, she could see he was getting anxious and it wasn´t good. "I need to know you are okay." He looked straight into her eyes.

"I´m not okay… but I won´t do anything that compromise JJ and Jenna or us. Trust me." And she did, because she that the spark of his eyes was coming back.

"I trust you" She smiled.

…

Meanwhile Morgan knocked three times before speaking.

"Jackson Hill, FBI! Open the door!" They heard nothing, Derek knocked once more before nodding toward the Detective and taking his mic.

"We are going in."

"Copy that." Emily told him. She and Reid heard three and the door was kicked open. They began the search going room by room, nothing.

"We are going to the second floor." Emily informed Morgan.

"Okay. We´ll take the basement." He told her. The profiler and the Detective approach the door and for their surprise it was unlock, they looked at each other, guns ready and without another word went down the stairs. Both men search the place but there was no one there. Sam turned the lights on.

"There´s no one here and looks like he hasn´t been here in a long time." Sam said touching a table, it was cover in dust.

"Em, did you find something?" Derek asked through the incom.

"_Well we didn´t found them or anyone up here and for what we can see no one´s been here in quite sometime." _ Just like the room down stairs everything was cover in dust. _"We did found a lot of pictures of the UnSub with a woman." _Her voice had a different tone now and Morgan noticed it.

"What´s wrong?" He asked her worry of the answer she was going to give him. Sam was beside Derek by now expecting to hear the answer as well.

"_The woman looks just like JJ." _She heard him sigh. "_I´ll get Garcia on this." _

Detective Daniels was speechless. If JJ resembled this woman so much and the UnSub took her because of that then, he shook his head…he couldn´t think about it now, he needed to focus his anger in finding his cousin and doing it fast.

"Let´s see what else we can find here." Just then Morgan´s phone went off. "Hotch?"

….

Hotch had asked the owner of the delivery to see them at the work place as soon as possible, lucky for them the guy lived just a block down the place.

"What´s going on?" He asked Hotch. "Why is the FBI here and why did you ask me to be here?" The man was as tall as he was but much thinner and his hair was almost all gray.

"We believe one of your workers is the killers we´ve been looking for and he kidnapped and FBI agent today." Hotch told him wearing his characteristic stare. "We need to go inside and search the place." It wasn´t a question. The man just nodded. "Is there a back door?" the man again nodded. "Rossi, you and Detective Paul go back take some LEOs with you and I´ll go front with two of them."

Once in position they heard Hotch count to three and all agents and police officers made their entrance to the place. It was not a big place so they clear it in no time.

"They are not here." Paul stated, his hand clenching with frustration. "We search the place, every single room and area and nothing!"

"Let´s head over to the UnSub´s place and see what the rest found, maybe they had better luck." Rossi suggested.

"I´ll call them and tell them we are on our way." The unit chief said going inside the SUV and on the way to where Reid and the rest of the team, along with Sam, where.

"Morgan" Hotch said, he had put the phone on speaker, Rossi was holding it.

"_Hotch?" _

"What did you find?"

"_Sadly, nothing." _Derek could almost hear the hope vanishing from the men on the other line. _"The place had been inhabited for some time, but Emily and Reid may have something."_

"What is it?" Maybe there was still hope.

"_We found some photos of the UnSub with a woman that looks just like JJ and maybe even Jenna." _They heard Emily said. "_Garcia is trying to find who she is and her connection to the UnSub." _

"_Hey Morgan! Can you help me with this?" _Reid´s voice could be heard in the back.

"_How far away are you from here?" _Prentiss asked them watching what the boys were doing.

"We´ll be there in about ten minutes, less if we go over the limit." Rossi told her looking at Hotch.

"_Alright see you guys here." _She said hanging up letting out a frustrated breath.

"Over the limit? You know I´m already driving over it, right?" Hotch asked his friend.

"What? I thought you could go a little faster." He smirked, so did Hotch driving a little faster this time.

….

While Emily and Morgan talk on the phone with Hotch, Reid and Sam had been looking for something else that could tell them where JJ and Jenna where.

Reid was in one of the rooms down stairs. It seemed like an office without the chair and well most of the thing that comes with an office, but something coughed the young profiler attention.

"That´s weird. Everything here looks like it hasn´t been use in some time, cover in dust except for the edges of this bookcase." Then he looked down. "Hey Morgan! Can you help me with this?" After a couple of second Morgan came into the room.

"What´s up Reid? Did you find something?"

"Maybe…can you help me move this?" He pointed to the bookcase; Morgan said yes and helped the genius move it. "Now we definitely need to know who this woman is."

"Yes, we do." The wall behind the bookcase was cover with pictures of the same blonde woman. Some with the UnSub but most of them showed her alone, smiling at the camera. "Now we know why he picked the first three victims." The majority of the pictures were of her with blonde hair but in some she had brown dark hair.

"Let´s go tell the other what we just found."

Morgan went to tell Emily what Reid had found when Hotch, Rossi and Paul came into the house.

"Did Garcia found the woman?" Hotch asked them.

"She hasn´t call back." Emily informed them.

"Reid found a bookcase that was not cover all in dust like the rest of the place; once we moved it we found the wall covered with pictures of this lady." Morgan explained to all handing them one of the pictures. "In some she had dark hair but most were of her with blonde hair."

"She is the key to all of this. If we found her, we found our UnSub." Reid said.

"I´ll call Garcia…" but the analyst had other plans. "Garcia you are on speaker. Tell us you have something please."

"I do princess. The woman is Clara Morris, she was a reporter and..."

"Wait Garcia, you said she _**was**_ a reporter?"

"That´s correct Rossi. I said it because Clara _**was**_ in a car accident not long ago; according to the ME report she died on impact." Everyone looked at each other, maybe that was the stressor.

"Garcia, when did she die?" Reid asked her.

"Let me see, she died…almost two weeks before the firs kidnapping." She trailed off.

"That´s the stressor. He had enough time to stalk the first victim and finally, decide what he was going to do. " The brunette agent said.

"For what we can see from the pictures they were in a relationship." Morgan voiced his thought. "Maybe she left him and he couldn´t accept the fact that she was leaving him."

"Add her death and we have our killer." Rossi spoke. "He now sees her in his victims and because his main target is not around anymore, he goes after these other women."

"So he kills all this women because she left him and died?" Sam asked incredulous.

"You would be amazed; some people have killed for less."

"Hey Garcia! Is there any property attached to her name." Everyone looked at Reid. "If he is not here or in his workplace, he has to be somewhere else right?" He was not expecting an answer, so he kept talking. "He has to have them in a place important to him, a place significant for him and Clara."

"Reid you are amazing!" They heard Garcia scream. "Clara´s house was sold to an elderly couple but she had other property." She was exited; if Reid was right then they were so close to find them. "Is a small house in the limits of the city. May I add the houses over there are quite separated from each other. Go figure.

"It´s the perfect place. Not much people to see and hear them."

"We need the address Garcia" Hotch told her.

"Already on it Sir." They heard her typing. "Done!"

"Okay team let´s go" Each agent got inside their respective vehicles with the Detectives not far behind. They could feel this was the place, it had to be! They just hope it wasn´t too late.

* * *

_**Well? There it is! So ...What do you think is going to happen next? Is the team going to get there in time? **_

_**Review and you might find out ;)**_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: New chapter! and the longest so far wow. I´m sorry guys for the wait, I had the chapter ready to upload it but college wasn´t letting me :( so yeah sorry about that but...Now the new chapter is here and ready for you to read it! **

**PS: Thank you so much for the reviews! I get really happy reading all of what you guys have to say so thank you so much. **

* * *

JJ woke up again. Her stomach hurt so much, her head was killing her and her ankle was throbbing but she couldn´t actually feel it. Her arms were numb from her position and her shoulder felt like they were on fire. _´When is this going to end? ´ Am I ever going to get out of here? Will I see my boy again?´_ She was losing hope. The reminders and the new pain were playing with her state of mind. Just when she had decided to go back to the darkness she heard someone approaching.

"I see you are back with us again!" Jackson said smiling. "Look who I have with me." JJ hadn´t see Jenna because of how dark that particular spot was. She was crying and she looked like she had gone through hell…well so did she. The UnSub throw Jenna on the floor, she made a sound similar to a whimper but it was so low JJ couldn´t actually tell.

Her eyes were wide open now. "Let her go! Let Jenna go." JJ shouted. After seeing her she was not going to let him kill her. Jenna had someone who loved her waiting for her and JJ had promised him she would do everything she could to bring her back, and that's exactly what she would do. She had a new focus now and she was going to hold onto it until the team could find them, because she also had people who love her waiting for her.

"I can´t do that." He came near Jenna and sat her on the chair. "You see, I think we can have fun the three of us. I can see it in your eyes, you want to save her but tell me agent. What can you do in your condition?" He laughed. "She is going to be another tool for your torture." Jackson went back to the table with the bag.

"Jenna? Jenna! Look at me." JJ began talking to her; she needed to know the other girl´s condition. The woman emitted a sound, it wasn´t much but JJ took it as a signal to keep talking. "Jenna I need you to be strong, okay?" God, her arms were killing her.

"Stop talking, she won´t hear you." The UnSub scream across the room. He then went back to the center of the room and then slapped Jenna; the girls started to cry once more, but now she was more lucid. He then positioned himself in a way so JJ could only see his back.

"Don´t touch her!" He ignored JJ´s screams.

"Now Jenna I want you to do something, okay?" He whispered so only she could hear him. "I´m going to give something to you and I want you to do as I say or I kill you right here, right now." She just looked at him frightened. "Now stand up." Now JJ could hear him. "Stand up!" He repeated when she didn´t move.

"Okay, okay…" She said still crying.

"Now have this and use it on Jennifer." He gave her a cattle prod. Jenna´s eyes got wide, so did JJ´s.

"What? I…I can´t…" The woman was shaking from head to toe.

"You have to or…well you know." He said with a crazy smile. "Now do it."

"No…I can´t…" She was beyond scare and confuse, she knew if she didn´t do it he would kill her but if she did then the agent would suffer and she was not willing to do that to her, she was not that kind of person.

"DO IT!" He was getting Impatient. He thought this was a good way to torture both women. It was the first time he tried it and it was exiting but only if he could get the girl to actually cooperate.

JJ had been watching, trying to decide what to do. She was scare to have electricity going through her body once more and she didn´t want Jenna to have to do it. She also knew if she didn't do it he was going to kill them both. _´This is going to hurt´_. She made her mind.

"Jenna, Jenna! Look at me." She needed to get her attention so she could tell her what she needed to know. "Jenna… it´s okay." The girl´s face was pure confusion. "It´s okay." This definitely brought back memories. "Just do it. I´ll be fine." She tried to reassure the other woman.

"Don´t lie Jennifer." Jackson told her. She didn´t say a word to him, her focus was Jenna and Jenna only.

"Jenna do it." It was a good thing also, because now they were making time.

"Are you sure?" Jenna asked her, she was still shaking. "If I do it you…"

"I know, I know…but you have to."She smiled, a weak smile.

"You heard her Jenna. Do it!" Now he sat on the chair, watching like this was some kind of spectacle and he was the audience. Jenna was walking toward JJ when he jumped from his seat. "Wait! I almost forgot." He was beside JJ now, so he could see her and Jenna. "We cannot leave this here." With a fast movement he pulled the knife out of her leg. JJ scream, she was not expecting that. "Now proceed." He went back to his seat.

JJ looked down. The knife had kept the blood from flowing, but now she could see it freely going down her leg. _´This is not good. Not good at all.´_ When she looked up again she saw Jenna inched from her.

"I´m sorry." She said before using the cattle prod on the agent. The pain was brief but strong.

"What are you waiting for? Do it again."

Jenna turned around. "What? But I… I already did it."

"Yes but, I never said how many time you had to do it." The smile was on his face again, the damn same smile.

"Jenna do it." She heard JJ said, her voice was weaker but her eyes had the same determination than before. The woman just looked at her with a sad expression and did it again and again and then one last time.

"Okay stop. I think that´s enough." He approached both woman and took the cattle prod from Jenna hands.

"I´m so sorry, so sorry." She repeated, new tears rolling down her face.

JJ´s body felt numb and she was so close to unconsciousness, but she couldn´t allow her mind to go to the darkness now, not yet. " I…it´s okay…I´m fine…" She was heavily panting. "Don´t…challenge him…just do whatever he…tells you."

"But look at you. I don´t know if I can do this."

"You have to do it." Both women stared at each other for a few minutes in silent before the UnSub came up to them once more.

"Now Jenna show me how strong you are." He said handing her a bat.

"No no no…" It was too much, she was not going to do that, she refused to do it.

He grabbed her hair and pulled hard. "You are going to do it or I´ll use it with you. Your choice." He let go of her and gave her the bat. She took it with trembling hands.

"I…." She couldn´t do something like that _´I can´t do it. It´s insane!´ _

"For fuck sake!" He yelled pushing Jenna aside and taking the bat from her. With a swift movement he hit JJ´s side; the profilers emitted an overwhelming sound. He then went to hit Jenna but JJ stopped him.

"NO! Don´t…I can see it now."She laughed, maybe she was going crazy, but she wasn´t going to let him go after Jenna. "I see why Clara left you…" JJ had been trying to understand the trigger and motivation of the UnSub; listening to his hateful comments about Clara she had an idea of who she was and why he hated her so much. "You are just… a coward and…weak man."

She expected him to be angry and go after her angrily but instead he just smiled. "You think you are so smart, don´t you?" He said walking slowly towards her. _´Here it comes´_ she thought brazing herself for the hit. She thought he was going to hit her in the same spot again but he went after her injured leg. More blood was going down it. "How about that?! How weak am I now?!" He hit her again but this time he used his fist. He was getting tired of her. He was about to hit her again when something hard connected with his head.

"Are you okay?" JJ looked down to the floor with wide eyes; the UnSub laid there motionless and then looked back to Jenna. She was holding the cattle prod. "I…I had to do it…I´ll try to get you down." She looked down again, blood pouring out of Jackson´s head.

Once JJ recovered from the shock she guided Jenna. "I…can you reach me the chair?...maybe I can use it…to get down." Jenna nodded and walked as fast as her injuries allowed her. JJ just hen noticed how she favored her left side and all the cuts and bruises that covered her face and torso.

"Okay I´ll help you." She said. JJ stood on the chair, her right leg her only support but Jenna helped her get still so she could free her hands from the hook. Her arms felt heavy but she was relief now that her shoulder weren´t burning with pain.

"We need to get…out of here." JJ was so tired, she was in so much pain, she just wanted to lie down and rest. "Jenna listen to me." She had the girl attention now. "I need you to go and get help."

"What? No! I can leave you here; he can wake up at any moment!" How could she say something like that?

"I know! But you are in better shape than me… you can walk, I can´t…you have to." JJ knew she was only going to delay them both in her state..

Jenna looked JJ in the eyes. "At least let me get you up stairs." JJ moved her head in a negative form.

"No…it´s going to take us too much time." Jenna knew the Agent was right but still… she couldn´t just leave her there. "Now go!"

Jenna stood up and handed JJ the knife and the cattle prod just in case. "I´ll be back." She told her and went for help.

Once Jenna was gone JJ thought of killing Jackson. _´Then everything would be over.´_ but she knew she couldn´t do that, she was not a murdered. She was not going to kill him while he was unconscious. _´Maybe I should get closer. So if he tries to move I can use the cattle prod on him´_ She began limping towards him, she was doing great until her good leg decided that was a good time to make her trip and fall.

"Crap!" She looked down and realized she slipped with her own blood. She was losing blood way to fast, her head felt light. "Get up!" When she went down her weapons scattered all over the room. The closest to her was the knife so she went to pick it up when she heard Jackson moving and moaning. _´Faster!´_ but she was so tired. _´You can do it Jareau! ´_ She was so close to getting the weapon when she felt hands grabbing her right leg.

"I´m going to kill you!" The UnSub said, his head was throbbing so much and he had double vision. He felt JJ trying to break free from his grasp. "Oh no you won´t!" he said pulling with all his strength.

JJ saw the knife getting away, but it was not the knife the one moving it was her. Jackson was trying to get her away from her only hope of survival. She couldn´t move her left leg wish made everything even more difficult. Her ribs protested with each pull.

"I got you!" He said positioning himself over her.

"Let me go!" JJ scream throwing a punch, it connected with his nose making it bleed. She took chance to punch him once more, this time right on his crotch. He groaned and got off her, holding his crotch with both hands.

"JJ!" She thought she heard someone calling her name. "JJ!" There it was again, she couldn´t tell who was yelling but she was just happy it wasn´t her imagination.

"Here!" She tried to shout but her voice wasn´t cooperating. "Here!" She tried one more time hoping they could hear her. She couldn´t move now, her legs and arms weren't working and her mind was drifting to darkness. She wanted the darkness, she was in so much pain she just wanted to close her eyes and forget all of this. _ ´Maybe now I can…´_ she thought.

She heard yelling and then a gun shoot followed by something connecting hard with the floor but her eyes stayed close. She suddenly felt warm next to her and someone calling for her, it was a distant soft voice; he was begging her to stay with her. _´But if I stay, I´ll hurt.´ _She thought.

…..

The team was getting closer to the house so they decided to turn the sirens off to no alert the UnSub of their arrival. They could see the house from where they were, when suddenly someone came out of the place.

"Hotch!" Rossi said pointing toward the direction of the person.

"Morgan is that a person?" Emily asked him trying to see who it was. As they were getting closer they could see it was a blonde woman, she was now limping towards them. "Is not JJ. I think is Jenna."

Hotch stopped the SUV and so did Morgan, both teams got out the vehicles and run to her.

"Help! I need help!" She screamed when she saw them getting closer. Then they were running to her and she stopped the screams. "Thanks god! You have to help her!" They assume she was talking about JJ.

Hotch tried to calm Jenna before asking what he needed to know. "Jenna, I´m Agent Hotchner I need you to tell me where´s Agent Jareau?"

She took a deep breath and began. "She is down in the basement…the UnSub! Jennifer is with him… and he is unconscious! I hit him." She was becoming agitated. "I told her to come with me but she said no! I tried but she told me to go for help because she couldn´t walk and…and she was just going to delay us." Hotch looked at his team and the Detectives, they wanted to know more but they had no time.

"Okay Jenna calm down. Agent Jareau was right; you did what you had to do. Now is he armed?" Rossi asked her this time, holding her hand.

"He was unconscious when I left but he has weapons down there."

"Detective I need you to stay with her and wait for the ambulance." Hotch told Paul; he was going to protest when he saw the face of the girl and how she was shaking. He nodded. "Okay, listen! We don´t know if he is still unconscious and how hurt JJ is so we have to this carefully." He was talking specifically to Reid and Sam.

"Morgan, Emily and Reid I want you to go in from the back. Rossi and Sam we´ll go front, you know what to do." He said. Everyone was ready to go in there and get JJ out of this place. "We go on three." Reid tighten his grip on the weapon, he pushed all statistics and fear behind his head and prepared himself to what was about to happen.

They heard three and Morgan kicked down the door. The place was almost empty; they could see some furniture here and there but nothing that could indicate someone leaving here.

They went room by room, Hotch and his team went to the second floor just in case and Morgan went to the basement with his team. They heard a sound, it was faint but they could hear it_. ´Let me go! ´_ The three agents looked at each other, now ready to go down there.

"JJ!" The brunette agent called out.

"JJ!" Reid shouted. The only thing separating them from JJ now was the door in front of them. ´_Here!´_ they heard JJ said. Morgan waited no time and kicked the door down. The three agents reached the end of the stairs in no time.

"Jackson Hill! Stop right there!" The UnSub was getting dangerously close to JJ, knife in hand and a wild expression on his face.

"I have to kill her!" He was going to stab JJ when a gun shoot was heard. The bullet pierced Jackson chest killing him right away. He went down with a loud thud.

Reid went over to JJ, he knelt down next to her. He didn´t want to hurt her so he just touch her hand. He saw her trying to open her eyes. _´I have to stay…I don´t know why…I just have to.´ _She thought forcing her eyelids open.

"JJ? Thant´s it open your eyes. Stay with me." Now Emily was by her side as well. Morgan was telling Hotch they had found her.

"Spence…" She said in a low and soft voice. He was there, it was really him.

"Yeah… I´m here. I need you to stay awake, okay JJ? The paramedics will be here in a minute. Hold on a bit more, okay?" He had tears rolling freely down his face. He saw how her eyes began to close again. "No, JJ open your eyes!" but she didn´t respond, her eyes were close. "JJ!"

"Where are the paramedics?!" Emily screamed just as they descended the stairs. They saw JJ and rushed towards her.

"Ma´am, Sir I need you to move so we can help her." One of the paramedics told them, Reid didn´t want to leave her side but he knew he had to do it, so he moved. "Zac I need you to get the board ready."

"Okay."The young blonde man said. "Troy I think we should stop the bleeding and then stabilize her leg." By now the rest of the team was down in the basement as well, all with worried faces.

"I´m already on it." The moment Troy moved JJ´s left leg to put a bandage on it she whimpered. "Agent can you hear me? My name is Troy. Can you tell me where it hurts?" He needed to know if she had an injury they couldn´t see.

"Ankle…" Was all she said without opening her eyes. Zac lifted her pants and gasp. Her ankle looked horrible; it had a mixture of colors and was swollen.

"We have a possible broken ankle. Let´s try not to move her much." He took the spinal board and put in beside her. "Agent can you help us?" He asked them. Reid was the first one to move followed by Sam and Morgan.

"What can we do?" He asked them.

"I need you to slide the board under her when we tell you, okay?" He indicated. It was simple task but it meant they would have to move her and it was going to hurt her. "Zac´s going to stabilize her head and I need you two to help me lift her as gentle as ?" Reid just nodded. "Now!" Troy, Morgan and Sam moved JJ a bit so Reid could slide the board, but the simple movement made her groan.

Still she wasn´t willing to open her eyes because if she did then everything would become real and the pain would be worse. So she stayed in the dark, where the pain wasn´t much and what happened to her could be forgotten.

Outside the ambulance was already waiting for them. They put her on the stretcher and loaded her in the ambulance.

"Reid go with her. We´ll go behind you." Hotch ordered him, knowing the young man didn´t want to leave JJ´s side just yet.

"Where´s Jenna?" Rossi asked when he saw Paul on his own.

"She´s on her way to the hospital, she wanted to stay to see if Jennifer was okay but I told her she needed to go and that she could see her there."

"Alright then…"Hotch went to tell Sam something when the young Detective talked first.

"We´ll handle everything here. You can come later to the station and finish things once you know about her condition." Sam told the team.

"Are you sure? Don´t you want to come with us?" Sam didn´t want to go back to the station, he wanted to go and be with JJ, but he couldn´t….he still thought it was his fault.

"Go man. She would want you there." Paul told his friend, he knew what he was thinking; he just needed someone to tell him it was okay to go. "I can handle things for now. You go." Sam smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks man. See you soon." He said goodbye to Paul and went with the team.

"Let´s get going." Hotch told them and one by one they got inside the vehicles in silent. Praying and asking to whoever was up there to help their friend.

…

Reid was holding JJ´s hand while Troy worked on the blonde´s injuries. He would squeeze it from time to time to make sure she knew he was there with her.

"You have to be strong JJ. I know you are." He told her quietly pressing his lips to her hand. It was so unfair he thought, she had gone through so much lately and now this, it was just so unfair. "You have to fight. The team needs you and Henry needs his mummy." Tears were going down his face. "I need you."

* * *

**And fin... okay no :P I still have more chapters for you so don´t worry ;) Now I have to say I got emotional writing the last part of the chapter with Reid and...okay you understand. **

** Review please! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: New chapter for you! Sorry the long waiting (College and life) but now I have time to write! Thank you again for the reviwes! **

**Here yoy have some BAU team time! I wanted to show a bit what they were thinking (It was about time I think hahahha). **

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter X**

When the team arrived not much later than the ambulance they saw Reid standing still. His gaze was lost between the place he was and what was beyond the emergency doors. He didn´t even register the team going to him or Morgan asking him if he was okay.

"Hey Reid!" Morgan tried snapping the young profilers of his trance. "What happened? Did they say something?" He saw him trying to focus.

"I…she…"The entire team was looking at him now, Reid looked from Morgan to Emily he was making them nervous. "They had to stabilized her, am…apparently she has a punctured lung…that´s what they said." They were used to the Reid who knew everything and was always sure of his answers but not to this man, now looking more like a lost kid.

Emily approached him putting a supportive hand on his right arm. "JJ´s strong." She didn´t know if she was trying to reassure him or herself, maybe even both, she wasn´t sure.

"They told me to wait here." It was his only replied. He was still standing in the same place, his eyes not actually seeing any of them.

"There´s nothing we can do for now." Hotch told his team, his voice was calm but the concern tone was evident to all the members of his team. "We can only wait."

Each member took a seat. Morgan and Sam went to the nearest wall leaning on it in silent. Emily was sitting beside Reid; she began to fidget with her hands. Hotch was on the other side of the young profiler and Rossi was beside him. No one said a word, everyone deep in their own thoughts.

"Has anyone called Penelope?" Emily finally asked. She felt bad because she didn´t inform Garcia immediately about JJ but with all that happened the idea hadn´t even register. JJ´s was her best friend, she was like the sister she never had and she was the person who was there for her when she needed it the most. Now Emily remembered the time she had been in the position of her friend and it was JJ the first person she saw when she woke up and she wanted to be there for her just like she had being.

"I did." Morgan answered. "She said she was on her way here." The always so tough profiler now felt powerless, one of his best friends, a member of his family was now fighting for her life and he couldn´t do anything about it, he couldn´t help her…Derek just wanted to go and release his anger and frustration right now, but JJ needed him here and here is where he was going to be.

"I´ll call JJ´s mother." Hotch said standing from his seat. He didn´t want to do it again, sometimes it sucks to be him. He was angry with himself, he was supposed to be the unit leader it was his job to keep the team safe, but he also knew that sometimes things just don´t turned out as we want them to.

"I have a feeling we´ll be here for a while." Rossi also stood up. "I´ll go get us coffee. Does anyone want to go?" He asked the team, he could see the sadness reflected on their faces and he could feel it in his as well. JJ was like a daughter to him. She once told him she had decided to be an FBI agent because of him and that made him so happy but now, with all she was going through, he wasn´t so sure anymore.

"I´ll go with you." Sam offered. The rest of the team just looked at him; it was kind of odd to them. They thought he would want to be there every minute. The Detective could sense the team looks on him but he just went with Rossi. To tell the truth he was scare, no it was worse than that, he was terrified of what could happen to JJ, of what the doctors could say to them. He knew they still had time before someone could actually tell them something about her but still; being there with those agents was nerve wracking. They were her family now and he felt a total stranger.

…

Penelope Garcia was so tired of receiving _**´The Call´**_. The call telling her if one of the team, one member of her family, was hurt or in danger. It was the worst feeling ever, she hated it. She always worried about the team, because she couldn´t be there for them when they needed her, not just for cases and to work her computer magic but actually needed her there, in flesh and blood. Now her JJ, her best friend, her family was fighting for her life again and she was here feeling helpless, but not for long, because she was going to see her, she was going to be with the team, she was going to be there when they needed her and she was going to be there in flesh and blood.

The TA went to gather her things before going to JJ´s home to pick up Sandy and Henry so they could go together. It broke her heart the idea of seeing little Henry, he looked so much like JJ. Sandy was trying to be strong for the little boy but Garcia knew the mother was going crazy inside, not knowing how her girl was and not being able to be there with her was making her hurt, so she thanked Garcia and the team for their support and for bringing her little girl back. Now she just had to wait, she knew JJ was strong; she was not going to leave them so easily because she had way too much to live for.

…

Rossi had come back with Sam and caffeine for everyone; they thanked him for the gesture and went to their previous places once again. The team plus the Detective remained in the waiting room for what they thought was an eternity when actually were three hours, three long and excruciating hours.

When the Doctor approached them he was kind of surprised to see that many people looking at him with waiting eyes. He stood there contemplating how to tell them the news, it was never easy to inform family and friend of the condition of his patients. Sometimes it was good news, other really bad and sometimes he had to give news like the one he was about to tell.

"Family of Jennifer Jareau?" He saw each one of them looking at him. The Agent´s and the Detective where now standing a few steps from him, expecting.

"I´m SSA Hotchner, her boos and he´s her cousin Detective Sam Daniels, her mother is on her way here. What can you tell us Doctor?" Hotch asked politely. Sometimes it was hard to get information of his agent just because they weren´t _´actual family´ _but he could see in this person´s eyes understanding. He looked momentarily to the team, everyone was scared and worried but the one who didn´t even wanted to hide it was Reid; the young man was a mess.

The Doctor nodded, he just asked because it was protocol. He has heard the story of this agent from the paramedic and to be honest with himself he was still kind of in shock.

"Very well then." The team was even more nervous now. "I´m Doctor Williams. I´ll go from the minor injuries to the ones I´m more concerned about." When he realized no one was going to say anything he kept talking. "Agent Jareau had some minor cuts in both arms; they are not deep so they will heal easily and in a short period of time, no scars. She has a black eye and a mild concussion, it´s nothing to worry about but given the fact that we had to operate I´ll have her in observation." He waited for the team to process everything he was saying, taking a deep breath he continued. "Now Agent Jareau also came with a dislocated ankle, we didn´t do much to it because apparently someone had already put it back in place before the paramedics even got to her."

Morgan clenched and unclenched his hands; if what the doctor was true (and he thought it was) then the only person who could have done something like that was the UnSub.

"We can´t put a protective boot just yet because it´s pretty swollen right now, once the swelling goes down we´ll be able to do it. She was also stabbed in the same leg. Thankfully the wound was not as deep as we thought at the beginning so we were able to control the bleeding and fix it without major problems. For what we could see she also suffer a hit to the area, that´s what made the wound bleed as much as it did. That said she´s going to need physiotherapy after it heals." Looking at the agents he could see they were kind of relieved for now but he still had one last piece of information to tell them.

Rossi could see the Doctor struggling with the next part and if could see it so could the rest of his friends. He saw Williams taking a deep breath before continuing.

"Jennifer also had two broken ribs and other two bruised, apparently from a blunt trauma to her side. One of the broken ribs punctured her lung." Emily gasped. Reid knew this part, what he didn´t know and wanted to know so desperately was the result of the injury and the surgery. "We had to operate to repair the lung. The damage was not sever but it wasn´t simple either. She lost a lot of blood because of the stab wound and the operation. We were able to stabilize her but because of the damage her body sustained we had to intubated her to help her breathing and her body. We administrated her strong painkillers because of this same reason and we will be monitoring her for the next couple of days to make sure everything is going well and if they are no major complications." He stopped talking, waiting for the reaction of the agents.

Reid wasn´t sure what to make of what the Doctor said. Were good or bad news? Was JJ out of the woods?. He didn´t know so he asked.

"What do you mean? Is she going to be okay then?"

"We need to wait for her to wake up first to see but I´m optimist. Everything went well during the operation, no complications so far, but she will have to rest a lot and her recovery will be slow."

"So she is going to be okay?" Emily asked once again not sure of the answer.

"As I said. She will need time, her body is beyond tired and in a lot of pain that´s why we gave her strong painkillers. We are not sure when she will wake up, but I´m sure she will. It just depends of how much her body needs to rest and recover from the trauma. So yes she´ll be okay, it´ll take time of course but yes." He smiled when a collective sigh was heard.

"Can we see her?" Sam asked. He really needed to see her to know that she was actually okay.

"Normally I would not allow everyone to go in and definitely not this late but I´ll make an exception for tonight. You can go in, just for half an hour then only two can stay, but you need to promise me you won't disturb her."

"We won´t Doctor." Hotch said shaking the man´s hand. "Thank you for everything."

"It´s okay Agent. Now, I´ll have a nurse tell you when the hour is up so you can decide what to do and if you have any question about Jennifer condition tell the nurse and she´ll call me. Oh and she´ll also tell you the room number. She´ll be in the ICU until she wakes up and we can asses her situation. Please be careful once you are in there."

"We will Doctor. Thanks again." The Doctor said goodbye to the rest of the people there and went to prepared everything for them and JJ. Hotch then went to his team.

"The Doctor said JJ will be in the ICU until she wakes up and asked us to be careful in there." He told them. "Morgan once Garcia, Sandy and Henry arrived I want you to go pick them up, they will stay at the same hotel as us. It´ll be late so tell them what the doctor told us and suggest them to come in the morning." He nodded. "I think Reid and Sam should stay here once our time is up.

"I´d prefer to stay with Aunt Sandy." Sam told them. "I want to be there when you tell her and after." He owned her that much.

"Alright then you and Morgan will go pick them up and Emily along with Reid will stay here." Everyone nodded their agreements just as a nurse approached them.

"Excuse me. Doctor Williams told me to inform you once Agent Jareau was settle so you could go and see her. He also told me to inform you when the half hour was over." She was pretty, short and had beautiful brown eyes. "She´s in room 314 and try not to disturb her, she needs the rest." After telling them what they wanted to know she left.

The team collected and prepared themselves for what they would see in a couple of minutes. They were happy JJ was going to be okay, at least fiscally, she would have a long way to recovery but she would eventually. What worried then now was the psychological aspect, what if they had lost her this time? What if wasn´t okay after this? What if the mental recovery wasn´t possible now?

….

She was in a room; she knew the room but couldn´t place it. Walking a bit around the blonde woman took in her surroundings. _´I know this place.´ she_ said in a low voice. _´but from where?´_ She then saw a photo frame over a night stand, she went to pick it up when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hi there." The voice said. It was clear and held so much love, JJ could feel it. The blonde turned around slowly her eyes meeting the person who had talked to her, the person she misses so much, the person she lost time ago.

"You…I…how?" Was the only thing JJ could articulate. She was happy and scared at the same time. _´What does this mean for me then?´_

* * *

**First thing: I´m not a doctor (I had to do some researcher for the chapter).**

**Second: Thanks again for reading! :) Who do you think is the person with JJ? **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: ****New chapter alert! I realized I always post when I´m about to go to sleep so I´m really sleepy each time I do it, okay yeah just wanted to say that.**

**Hope you like this chapter it was 4:00 AM when I finished it (I had a really good time writing the chapter) so go read and enjoy.**

**PS: Also ****"JJReidForever" y**ou were right about the person with JJ at the end of the last chapter ;) 

* * *

**Chapter XI**

"_It has been our fate, among all the innumerable generations of mankind, to face the most frightful calamity that has ever befallen the world."_

"_The Vital Message" by __**Sir Arthur Conan Doyle**_

…

"I thought you were supposed to be well articulated. I mean you were the media liaison after all." JJ was still in shock. Now she remembered the room, it was her room from when she was a kid and the person standing in front of her was the person she had lost over twenty years ago.

"Rosaline?" It was so unreal she standing there; she appeared to be still 17 years old but her eyes held a sparkle JJ hadn´t seen in a long time, she seemed happy . "How?" She looked around once more. "Am I…" JJ couldn´t finish the sentence.

"Dead?" The other blond finished for her with a smile on her face. "No Jenny. You are not dead."

"Then why am I here? Why are you here?" The confusion was evident on the profiler voice.

"Hey that hurts! You haven´t see me in over twenty years and you don´t even say hello." She was messing with her, JJ missed it but right now she really needed answers.

"I´m sorry but you have to understand this…"She said waving her hands indicating the room and her sister. "Is freaking me out a bit so hello and what is going on here?"

"Yeah I know sorry." She smiled once again. JJ felt a pang in her heart she missed that smile. "I believe you are dreaming."

"Then you are a dream?" The young blond was trying to make since of all that was happening.

"Not exactly."Now she was really confused. "You see Jenny; everything here is your dream except for me. It´s kind of complicated but trust me when I say everything is going to be okay."

"Okay so you are really here, inside my dream right? Why?" She was so happy to see her sister again but she had a weird feeling not everything was okay as she told her.

"Yes I´m here. The why…I´m not sure. I guess it has something to do with what happened to you." She moved closer to her little sister.

"What happened to me? What are you talking…?" Suddenly JJ remembered. She was kidnapped by the UnSub, Jenna was with her and then the team saved them.

"Your team found you guys in time. You are in the hospital right now." JJ expression changed, she wasn´t confused anymore, she was relieved but scared at the same time.

"I…I still don´t understand why you are here." Rosaline was now inches from JJ.

"I think I´m supposed to tell you everything it´s going to be okay and to not give up."

"Give up? What do you mean?" Rosaline took JJ´s hands, the blonde profiler was surprised they were warm and she could actually feel them. Tears began to form in her eyes.

"I told you before that you weren´t dead, but it doesn´t mean you are out of danger." She tightened her hold.

"You mean… I still can die?" She began to tremble.

"It depends of you. You are the only person who can decide that." The older sister wanted to do more for her little sister but her time was limited.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You already did?" Both laughed. "Go on."

"Are you happy?" Rosaline thought she was going to ask why she killed herself so JJ´s question surprised her.

"I am."She answered honestly. "But I miss you and mom very much." The tears were rolling down her face. "I´m sorry Jenny."

"I miss you too, so does mom." JJ was still trying to hold back the tears by now it was barely impossible. "And I´m so sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about Jenny." She caressed JJ´s face. "I love you JJ."

"I love you too." Now the tears were going down her face.

"Dad misses you and mom a lot." JJ's eyes widened.

"Dad? Wait, can I see him?" Her heart was bumping fast.

"Sorry Jenny, but you can´t." The sad expression on JJ´s face broke her heart.

"It was worth the try." Then something occurred to her, if Rosaline was here and she told her about her dad then maybe… "Hey Rosie…Is…have you seen Will?" She saw her sister smiled.

"Yeah, I have. He´s a really good man and he miss you but he also wants you to be happy."

"I miss him too and tell him I´m happy now." Her happiness what with Henry and her mother and her team, it was with her family.

"I will. Now Jenny I have to go." She let go of her little sister hands.

"So soon? Can you stay a little longer? I have so many questions." She tried to move but her legs didn´t respond.

"I´m sorry. I know you do but I can´t stay and remember you are the only one that can decide if you stay or no." She said, her figure vanishing before JJ´s eyes.

"But how? What am I suppose to do?" JJ felt lost, she was still on her room but now she was alone. The blonde went to her bed and sat there, she took the photo from the night stand.

Going back means she would have to face the pain and what happened to her and staying means she would never see her family again. _´Facing the pain and what comes after or staying in this place without killers and suffering?' _JJ smiled, she knew what she had to do. Rosaline was there not only to make her feel calm and good but also to make her remember what was important to her. _´Goodbye´ _She said and everything became black.

….

Reid was sitting beside JJ´s bed, reading, he has been doing the same for the past three days. The doctor kept telling them she was stable and was doing well, but she had still to wake up, he had said it would take time but they could see in his eyes he was concerned, just like them.

After the team left the first day he and Emily had stayed there with JJ. They talk about a lot of things like books, movies and even about her time in Paris, it had felt good to finally talk about that specific topic. Then the next day only two people could be with her at a time so they took turns.

JJ´s mother had arrived no long after the team left the first day; she wanted to be there with her daughter immediately, so did Garcia but Morgan and Sam told them what the doctor said about JJ´s condition and they opted to see her first thing in the morning. Both women stayed with JJ most of the morning, the team understood they wanted as much time with her as possible and because they had more time with her already they decided it was the best.

The second day passed without any complication but also without improvement. Then the third day arrived and things were pretty much the same. Reid was with Hotch but the older profiler had gone outside to make a call and that´s how he ended in the room alone with her.

Outside Hotch was talking with Cruz he, wanted to be there as well but it was impossible with his position. He had told the team to take the week off of work, they needed it and as expected no one went back home, they all stayed for JJ and for each other.

Henry had been asking for her mother since they landed, he knew something was wrong. Sandy didn´t want to tell him exactly what was wrong, he was too young for that. But Henry was a smart kid and the second day he already had an idea of what happened, because his mommy wasn´t there with him and the team and because she hadn´t even called to tell him his bed time story. Sandy and the team had decided to not tell Henry until JJ woke up and sadly that hadn´t happened yet.

Sam had been with Sandy all the time, he wanted to feel useful and being there for her helped him. He would go to the hospital and sit with JJ for some time but guilt then would attack him making him leave the room. It was too much, see her connected to a machine that helps her breath, to see her pale skin and the colors adorning her face, it was too much for him. He opted then to pass his time at the police station, his home and with Sandy and little Henry who look just like his mommy, it hurt him and he deserved it at least that´s what he thought.

It was getting dark now, Doctor Williams had informed the nurse about the special schedule the team had. They were supposed to stay a little longer but then again only two people after the visiting hours. It was Reid´s and Hotch time to be there.

"Did you like the story?" He asked her. It was obvious she wasn´t going to answer him still it felt right to talk to her. Reid thought, well actually he knew she could hear him, and maybe hearing his voice and the team and her mother even Detective Daniels ´voice would make her wake up, but nothing changed. "It´s one of my favorite but you know, I love every story of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle." He smiled toying with the book he was currently holding.

Just then Hotch came back in. "Reid I have to go to the police station. Are you okay here alone?" He asked the young profiler, Hotch knew the answer of course.

"Yeah sure. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything is fine. They just need me to finish something concerning the case." Reid nodded and both said goodbye.

"Now it´s just you and me JJ." Spencer said taking her hand, it was cold. "You need to wake up JJ; you are making us worry." He chuckled. "You know, Henry has been asking for you a lot. We don´t want to tell him just yet and we don´t want him to see you like this." He put the book on the nightstand behind him and came closer to her. "So JJ you have to wake up. I know you´re tired but I also know you are strong. So I´m sure you will wake up." He said in a whisper. "JJ I don´t know what I would do without you. Please wake up."

Suddenly he felt her squeeze his hand. "JJ? Can you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you can?" He waited for her to do it, maybe it was his imagination, and just before he convinced himself of it she squeezed again. "That´s it! Now I just need you to open your eyes." Maybe he was asking too much but he would try it anyway.

…..

It was dark, her room was gone, her sister was gone and now she stood there alone. JJ had no idea where she was or where to go, everything was so dark. _´Am I suppose to do something?' I don´t like this place. I already made my decision. Why am I still here? ´ _She sounded like a kid but the feeling of being alone and in complete darkness had a weird effect on her. _´I made my decision! Why am I still here?' _She looked around trying to find something indicating a way out of the horrible place. _'I could even do with an exit signal or something. Okay now I´m being ridiculous. ´ _She thought.

"_**Mommy!"**_She heard Henry said. JJ tried to search the source of the voice but there was none. _**"Mommy wake up you promised! You said we would play today!"**_Now the sound was louder and clearer then again she couldn´t find her boy.

"Henry!" She yelled while moving around the place. "Where are you?" She was about to go back when a light appeared no far from her. She ran as fast as she could towards it. When she finally reached it she saw a small TV on the floor. Henry was on it so was JJ. "What the…" She remember that moment, it was from a week ago. It was her day off so she promised Henry she would play with him and do whatever the little boy wanted to do that day.

"_**Mommy!" **_ She sat down to watch her little boy. Then the scene changed and she was at their usual bar with the team. She couldn´t hear them well but they were all laughing and having a good time. It changed again but this time she was alone at the BAU, she couldn´t tell if it was late night or early morning until the rest of the team began to show up. One by one they said good morning to her and went to work, Reid gave her a cup of coffee like usual. Then Hotch called for them and they went to the conference room. The image changed one more time; she was at the park with Henry and her mother, just walking with smiles on their faces and then the screen went black.

"No no, no, no!" She shouted hitting the TV. "No! I want to see them! Let me see them!" She was crying. "I want to go back! Let me go back!" She screamed, maybe it was because of the crying or the screaming, she didn´t know but her chest began to hurt. "Shit…" Followed by her head and then her side. "I just want to go back…" was the last thing she said before collapsing on the floor.

When she opened her eyes again everything was still black but it felt different. She could hear someone talking besides her. She realized her eyes were close but she wasn´t in the same dark place like before.

"_Did you like the story?" _It was Spencer´s voice. She forced her eyes to open but they weren´t cooperating. She heard someone else talking but she wasn't sure of his voice. _"You need to wake up JJ; you are making us worried."_She tried again but nothing. She was getting desperate. JJ felt Reid´s hand on her. _"You know, Henry has been asking for you a lot…" _Hearing her little boy´s name gave her strength, she tried harder. "…_JJ I don´t know what I would do without you. Please wake up."_ She heard him pleading. It occurred to her that maybe if her eyelids didn´t want to cooperate then maybe her hand would. So she squeezed with all she had. _"JJ? Can you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you can?" _It worked but it had taken a lot of effort, she waited a bit and then tried again. JJ heard Reid exited voice, it made her happy but then he asked her to open her eyes.

"I know you can JJ." He said again, he was sure she could do it.

He was asking a lot she thought but the blonde tried again anyway. This time a line of white light was what she saw. It bothered her eyes.

"That´s it, just a little bit more." He was encouraging her; it felt good to hear his voice. She so wanted to open her eyes and see him. After a couple of poor attempts she did it and the first thing she saw was his smiling face. "Hi. Welcome back."

JJ attempted to speak when she realized something was obstructing her ability to do it. She looked down and saw the tube, panic began to overwhelm her. Her breathing was erratic making the pain from her side even worse. The machine monitoring her heart was emitting a loud beeping sound, alerting the nurse.

"What´s going on in here?" She asked Reid not noticing JJ was awake.

"She woke up and freak out because of the tube. I´m trying to calm her. "He said without moving his eyes from the blonde. The nurse went to get the doctor. "JJ, listen to me. I need you to calm down okay. The nurse went to call the doctor, he´s going to be here any minute and if he sees you like this he won´t want to take this thing out. You understand?" She looked at him; his voice and face were calm, making her calmed a little, as she did so did the machine. "That´s it."

She was scared so she held Reid´s hand as tight as she could. He smiled putting his other hand over hers. Just when he was about to say something the doctor came in.

"Jennifer, I´m so glad you are finally awake." He told her sincerely. "Now I need you to indicate me how is the pain."

JJ thought about it, she could still feel pain on her side but now she was aware of the rest of her body. Her head was throbbing; her entire left leg hurt and her shoulders bother her. She held seven fingers without letting go of Spencer´s hand.

"Very well then, your breathing has been stable this couple of days." She looked at him and then to Reid and then back to the doctor, he noticed it. "You have been here for almost four days now." The monitor emitted a beeping again but this time it wasn´t as fast as before. "We´ll tell you everything later but now we are going to take the tube out and then I want you to tell me how you feel okay?" She nodded.

Reid was about to move to give them space but JJ stopped him, her eyes wide and her breathing fast. He looked at the doctor; he moved his head in an affirmative way. "I´m not going anywhere." He told her.

"Okay Jennifer. I´m going to count to three, on three I want you to cough as hard as you can alright? It´s going to hurt but is the only way." She nodded once again. "Alright. One, two, three." As he said, she coughed and the tube was out.

"Breath JJ." Reid told her, she hadn´t stop coughing and her face was a mask of pain.

"Jennifer you need to take deep breaths." She did causing pain to go all over her side and chest. "I know it hurts but you have to."

"You did really good JJ." Spencer said squeezing her hand.

"How is the breathing Jennifer?" Doctor Williams asked it was his bigger concern.

"Good." Her voice was raspy and more like a whisper. She was surprised to find how hard and painful it was to say a word.

"Alright. I´m still a little worry so I want you to use this." He said pointing the nasal cannula the nurse was holding. "It´s just for now. I want you to get use to breathing on your own. Then we will take them off as well so you can breathe normally. We don´t want you to use it for an extended period of time because it´s import for you to breathe properly on your own, that way your lungs can heal as they should." He explained while the nurse helped JJ with the cannula. "We are going to move you to another room so your friends can visit you within normal hours."

"Do you think it´s a good idea doctor?" Spencer asked him.

"Yes I do. My only concern was she not waking up that´s why she stayed here for so long. Now that she´s awake and seems to be well within her condition I don´t see why not. Of course someone will be watching over her constantly so don´t worry."

"Thank you doctor." He said goodbye but stopped him before he left the room. "Wait doctor. Can I call the rest of the team and her mother so they can come and see her with their own eyes?"

Doctor Williams´ considered the idea. He saw the team go in and out of this room for the past three days. No one ever left her alone, and then he saw her mother. "It´s still visit time so I don´t see why not. I´ll warned you though, she may fall asleep before they arrived; the painkillers are pretty strong."

"That´s okay, she´s suborned she would want to wait for them, but if she does falls asleep they would still want to be here just to see her." He thanked him and saw him leave the room. The nurse then approached him.

"A team will come to get her to her new room in a few minutes. Why don´t you stay here and wait for them so then you can see where she´s going to be from now on."

"Thank you. I will." She smiled and left as well, leaving him alone with JJ once more. He sat down. "Hi."

"Hi." She said with a faint smile. Her eyelids felt heavy but she didn´t want to go to sleep afraid of going to the dark room again.

"How are you feeling?" Dumb question you genius he scolded himself.

"I´ve been better." Her voice was stronger but not like Reid´s. "I´m thirsty." Her throat felt dry like her mouth. Reid stood up and poured some water; he then took a straw and held the glass close to her. She took a few seeps, her through felt much better now.

"I´m so happy you woke up JJ." His voice was full of emotion. "You had us worried."

"I´m sorry." She tried a smile again, this time it actually looked like one.

"I´m just glad you are back. The team has been here every day, so has your mom and Sam." He was still angry with the Detective but he knew JJ would want to know of him.

"Me too." She was getting tired her eyelids were giving up.

"Rest JJ. Everyone will be here with you when you wake up again." He told her caressing her hand.

"No…" she began to protest but the fatigue won.

"Everything will be okay now, I promised. I´ll be there for you." He told her once he knew she was sleeping. Reid went outside to call the team and JJ´s mother and he would ask Hotch to inform Detective Daniels of JJ´s condition. He had a permanent smile on his face by now and why shouldn't he? His friend, the most important person for him had finally woken up and he couldn´t be happier.

* * *

**I know everything looks really good and without problems but just wait, JJ still has demons to face and the team still needs to hear her side of the story. Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello again and new chapter for you! I should have post the chapter like two days ago but college wouldn´t let me so I´m sorry. Now go and enjoy.**

**PS: Next chapter some JJ/Reid and Henry moment! **

* * *

**Chapter XII**

JJ found herself in her room once again _´Why do I keep coming here? ´_ She thought. This time instead of staying there she decided to go down stairs. When she reached the end of the stairs she was surprised to find someone standing in the middle of the leaving room, she couldn´t see the face of the person but she knew who she was.

"Emily?" She asked tentatively, first her sister now Emily, but she knew her friend wasn´t dead. _´She must be part of my dream.´ _The brunette turned around to face her.

"JJ!" She said smiling while approaching the blonde.

"Em…what are you doing here?" She asked the dream had no sense at all.

"What are you talking about? You asked me to come?" She told her matter of factly.

"I did?" Now JJ was confused.

"Yes. The team must be here at any minute now." Emily said.

"The team? Why?" The expression on her face was pure confusion, just then a knocked was heard. JJ saw Emily walking to the door, she then saw the rest of the team, they all had presents and drinks. _´Wait I remember this, it´s my birthday.´_ She took a step back and trip over something landing on her back. _´Crap!´_ She stood up and froze in place, there before her was her team but they weren´t laughing or chatting instead they were all laying on the floor, dead with blood covering their bodies. "NO!" She screamed running towards them, she knelt down between Emily and Reid. "No no no no…" She kept saying, crying.

"Hello Jennifer." She heard a male voice said, she recognized the voice, it had hunted her no long ago. "You should have told me the codes then this," He said signaling the team. "Wouldn´t have happened."

"Hasting?" She stood from her position on the floor. "No this isn´t real, you are dead!" It made no sense at all.

"Well for what I can see I´m pretty much alive in your conscience." He smiled walking in her direction.

"Stay away! Don´t come any closer!" She was shaking, she knew it wasn´t real but the sight of him was and so were the feelings of helplessness and anger.

"Why Jennifer…are you afraid?" Suddenly his form changed and it wasn´t Hasting the man standing before her instead she saw Jackson Hill wearing his wacked smile. "I thought you were tougher than this."

She began to feel the same pain in her side again, and then her left leg gave up sending her to the floor. _´What the hell?´_ JJ loked around, she wasn´t at her place anymore, she was back in the basement with the UnSub.

"We are going to have so much fun Jennifer." He walked near the door; it was dark over that spot. "What do you think if we bring little Henry here to play as well." Unexpectedly she saw Henry coming out from the dark spot.

JJ made an attempt to stand up. "No! Stop! No! Henry, run!" Her leg wasn´t working and the pain got even worse, tears covered her face. She saw how the UnSub took a knife out of pocket and held it near Henry´s throat, the boy crying and shouting for his mother. "No please don´t…"

Jackson laughed in a mocking way. "Look at you! You are pathetic! Say bye to your mummy Henry." She heard her boy yelled for her before closing her eyes. "Henry!" and then everything went black.

…

Emily sat on the chair beside JJ; Reid was sitting on the other one beside her. After receiving the call from Reid telling them JJ was awake and that they were moving her to another room, everyone decided to go to the Hospital to see her with their own eyes. It was really late when they arrived at the Hospital and sadly for them JJ was still sleeping, Spencer had told them what had happened and they, just like him, couldn´t be happier. JJ´s mother wasn´t with them because Henry was sleeping and she didn´t want to wake him up so she decided to stay and wait ´till tomorrow to see her girl. It was a hard decision but she thought of the little boy sleeping beside her and opted for what was best for him.

They went back to the hotel after a while, promising to be there as soon as visiting hours aloud them or even before, yes definitely before that. The next day arrived and as promised the entire team was there plus Sam and Sandy, the team took turns with Henry they wanted him to go see his mother once she was awake.

JJ hadn´t woken up yet, so part of the team went for coffee and something to eat and the rest stayed with JJ. Emily, Reid and Penelope had stayed while Hotch, Rossi and Morgan went for the things, Sam had gone back to the station still not able to stay for more than a couple of hours with the team, and Sandy had stayed with Emily and the rest for a bit before deciding to go and take Henry for lunch. Penelope then asked her if she could go to spend some time with her godson and telling Sandy than after she could stay with the little one so she could go and see her daughter, knowing that´s what she wanted to do.

So now Reid and Emily were the only ones with the blonde woman. Both profilers were talking about a book when they saw JJ moving. They watched her for a while, then her movement became more erratic and they could hear her whispered something; the agents looked at each other, worried for their friend.

"JJ? Can you hear me?" Reid asked her. Just when Emily was about to talk, JJ woke up with a jolt her eyes were unfocused, she was still trap on her dream, her breathing became deeper and elaborated, the pain she felt with each breathe she took woke her from her trance.

"Oh god…" She said graving her side and trying to control the pain.

"It´s okay JJ, just breath." Emily indicated her, holding JJ´s other hand. After a couple of minutes they saw her calmed down, her breathing more normal and she wasn´t holding her side anymore but the blonde didn´t let go of Emily´s hand.

Reid helped her laid down. "How are you feeling?" He asked her.

"Better…"She told him, still with her eyes close. "My throat feels like the Sahara though." She smiled.

"Here have some water." Emily said giving her the cup with the straw.

"Thanks." She felt much better now. JJ then focused on the two people with her. "How long has it been?" The blonde wasn´t sure of how long she has been sleeping or at the hospital, she remembered waking the first time and the doctor telling her something but now it was all so fuzzy.

"Since you woke up and felt back to sleep it has been almost 17 hours." They saw her looking at them with surprise. "The doctor told us it was normal. Your body still needs to rest and sleeping is the best way to do that."

"And it´s been four days since we…you know…found you." Spencer informed her, nervous of how she was going to take the news.

"You´re telling me I have been out for almost four days?" She asked them shocked to hear it, they nodded. She then remembered her dream. "Henry? Is he here? and mom? Wait where is the rest of the team? And Jenna?!"

"JJ calm down." Emily told her, she saw her becoming agitated once again. "Henry is here so is you mom, the team went to grabbed something to eat, they should be here soon and Jenna is going to be fine, they discharge her two days ago."

"Okay…thank god she´s going to be okay." JJ said calmer, she closed her eyes taking in on everything Emily had told her.

"I´ll go get the doctor." Reid told both woman but Emily was the only one who acknowledged what the young profiler said.

"She told us part of what happened." Emily said after a while. "She said you saved her."

"I didn´t." JJ replied her eyes were still close. Emily was surprise by the monotone tone.

"Well she said you did and knowing you I believe her." JJ opened her eyes; Emily looked at her JJ´s eyes held a sad expression. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I…" The blonde opened and closed her mouth trying to decide what to do. She was afraid of talking about what had happened down in the basement, she was afraid of the memories attacking her like they did while the UnSub had her but she also knew she would have to talk sooner or later, they needed her statement.

JJ looked into Emily´s eyes, she had been there when the brunette needed her and she had opened up to her, telling her how she felt after the Doyle ordeal. It cost JJ a lot to finally get Emily to talk to her but she had done it so she thought she was the one person who could understand her right now. "Can you take it as my statement…? I really don´t want to repeat it." She sounded so fragile, she hated it.

"Of course." Emily smiled. "Let me tell Reid so he doesn´t come in while you are telling me your side." JJ saw her go out the room and then after a few minutes Emily came back, she took her previews seat and took a pen and a pad. "Okay, whenever you are ready."

"What did he say?" JJ felt bad, she wasn´t ready to tell the others and especially Spencer what she had gone through.

"He understands don´t worry." Emily told her. To tell the truth Reid had felt a little hurt but she explained him that JJ wasn´t ready to speak yet and the reasons why she decided to talk to her.

JJ nodded, she took a deep breath, ignoring the pain it caused to do such a simple task and prepared herself for what she was about to say and relieve.

….

Reid stood outside the room; he opted to stay in case JJ needed him. He wanted to be inside with her but he respected her choice, even thought it hurt him. From time to time he would look through the window but sadly for him the curtains were closed. That´s exactly how the team found him a few minutes later.

"Reid? What are you doing man?" Morgan asked him curios of the young profiler nervousness. The rest of the team also looked at him expecting for an answer.

Reid turned around looking at them innocently. "I…well…" He coughed. "JJ is giving her statement right now." Hotch frowned. "She didn´t want me there." He said finally.

Rossi patted him on the back. "Don´t worry kid, she´s…still dealing with all this. You know she cares a lot about you." The old man told him. Reid nodded.

"So I think we should wait then." Hotch said, he wanted to be in there too. He and JJ shared a really strong bond and he desperately wanted to help her get through this, just like she helped him when his wife died.

Just when the team was about to go sit somewhere else doctor Williams saw them, he was going to go and see how JJ was doing now that she was fully awake. "May I ask why you are here instead of in there?" He was surprised; he normally saw the team inside the room with their friend.

"We are waiting for JJ to let us in." Morgan informed him to which the doctor looked at him questionably.

"She is giving her statement to Agent Prentiss." Hotch then told him.

"Oh I see." He kind of understood why they weren´t all in there, it wasn´t easy to relive a traumatic event. "Well then I guess I´ll wait as well." He smiled and then they heard JJ´s heart monitor beeping fast, the doctor was about to go in when Reid stopped him.

"It´s okay doctor, Emily is with her. I believe telling everything may have been kind of overwhelming." Reid wanted to go in maybe as much as the rest of the team but he knew he couldn´t it would only make things worse, JJ wouldn´t want him or anyone else to see her like that so he did what she would of have wanted.

The doctor looked at the young man standing beside him; he saw the pain in his eyes and the calm. "Okay then." He said and waited with the rest.

….

"What happen after he chained you?" Emily stomach flipped hearing JJ´s story and she thought the worst was just about to come. When she asked her she saw something changed in JJ´s eyes, she had been calmed while explain what happened before he chained her but when she came to that part her eyes became shadowy.

She opened her mouth just to close it again. This was the hard part; this was the part that mixed her emotions, the part that brought back the pain and scars and made new ones. "I...he." She took a deep breath. "He branded me…I mean he used something to burned me with." Emily and the team knew all of the blonde´s injuries but they didn´t know how they were made and hearing JJ said it made Emily blood boil. She knew the feeling perfectly and the knowing JJ went through the same made her wish for this UnSub to be alive just to kill him again.

"I think a passed out…then he came back but he brought Jenna with him and…" JJ wasn´t looking at Emily, she noticed it was soon as the blonde began to speak, it was so painful to see her like that. She knew what happened when Jackson brought Jenna with him, she had told them.

"JJ…you don´t have to." She said in a soft tone. "Jenna already told us, remember?"

The blonde nodded. "Thanks." And for the first time since she began to tell the story JJ looked up, into her friends eyes. "Em…I don´t know if I can do this." She said, she sounded so childish, so innocent and scared. It broke Emily´s heart; the brunette took JJ´s hand and held it tight.

"Yes you can JJ." She began to say. "I am going to tell you what you once told me." JJ just stared at her friend. "You are going to be fine eventually, it´s not going to be easy but you will get through it because you have the team, your mother and me and little Henry and because I know you Jennifer and you are not one to give up so easily." she said adding her own thoughts as well.

JJ was trying so hard not to cry, she didn´t want to lose the last of integrity she had but with Emily was hard because she was her best friend, her sister and because they now shared are even more especial bond. So she let go, she let the tears and the pain to overcome her this time, because it was too much to held inside and she needed to let go of everything just for now, just in this occasion and then maybe she would be able to feel like herself again.

* * *

**Okay so there it is! as always thanks for reading and please review! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Okay here you have it! A brand new chapter! Thanks for the reviews guys I really appreciate what you write. **

**Now this chapter has lots of JJ feelings, she goes from fine to not okay and I think it´s normal. **

**PS: listen to "After the Storm" by Mumford and Sons while reading :) **

* * *

**Chapter XIII**

When Emily came out the room she was surprised to see the team, plus Sandy, Henry and the doctor with a nurse.

"Well hi." She said smiling.

"How is she?" Sandy asked her. She arrived not long after Reid asked the doctor to no interrupt them asking why everyone was outside, they explained the reason and she felt heartbroken, her little girl was hurting and she couldn´t help her.

"She´s…better. Talking was a good thing for her mental health I think." Emily was almost sure about it, she felt like that when she had talked to JJ after the Doyle incident.

"Can I go see mummy now?" Little Henry asked. He was getting impatient, he had waited as they told him and yet he still wasn´t able to go see his mother.

The doctor looked at the little boy and said. "Yes but first I need to go inside and see how your mummy is doing today, okay? Then, after I´m done you can go in and be with her as long as you want." He smiled, he knew the boy just wanted to see him mother and see if she was fine because everyone told him JJ was better, but he still wasn´t allowed to see her.

The young boy smiled and nodded. "Promised?" He asked. His mother tough him that when you make a promise you have to do everything to keep it and when the doctor say yes he smiled happy to know that he was going to see him mummy soon.

"Now if you excuse me." He said to the rest of the team. "I´ll be out in a minute." He informed them.

…

After Emily left the room JJ laid down once again. She was looking up, not actually seeing the roof but rather remembering what had happened not long ago. She heard people outside her room and knew it was her family; the thought put a smile on her face. They had been there for her in her good and bad days and this one was a bad, a horrible day. _"No…today is a good day. I´m alive, I´m here." _Her smile got wider but then the memories came back in a rush. Askari and Hasting still plagued her dreams, not as often as the first couple of weeks but now she was sure they were going to come back and they would bring someone else with them. _"They already do." _

"Hello Jennifer." The doctor greeted, she was surprise to hear his voice because she hadn´t even heard them come in. "How are you feeling today?"

JJ thought about it, she was feeling better than before, her body was responding positively to her resting and after the talk with Emily so was her mind, for now. "I actually feel better and please call me JJ." She didn´t want to hear her name again for a while, he had made it sound so wrong, she just wasn´t ready for it.

"Alright JJ." He said. "We are going to see how your lung in doing and to clean and rebadged your wounds." Doctor Williams then went to check her breathing while the nurse went to JJ´s bed to help her with her wounds. "I see your breathing is getting better. I´ll take the cannula off."

JJ was relieved to hear this, she so wanted the things off of her face and out of her nose, it was uncomfortable. The doctor proceeded to do so and JJ now had to admit it was lot easier to breathe with them.

"Now JJ you have to remember to take deep breaths, that way your lungs will heal faster and better."

She said yes and once the doctor was done with the cannula the nurse began to work on her wounds. JJ was nervous, she hadn´t seen herself since the team found her, she knew what he did to her body but she hadn´t actually see it.

"Alright JJ, I´m going to start with your leg and then I´ll go up. Okay?" The nurse was a woman on her early fifties maybe, her hair was as black as Emily´s and her eyes a dark brown color. Her face soft expression made JJ feel comfortable.

"Yes that´s okay." She answered, but truth be told she was scared.

The nurse began to take the old bandage off. JJ watched her as she worked and once the white material was no longer around her leg her eyes saw the gash on her leg. It wasn´t long but it didn´t take the feeling of displeasure, why was that specific feeling the one she felt in that moment? She didn´t know, maybe it was because she remember how it happened and how he had enjoyed it? Yes it was probably that. The lady cleaned the wound and put a new bandage on it.

"All done here. Let´s keep moving." JJ though the lady was talking more to herself than to her. "I need you to lie as still as possible, ´kay?" JJ did as told. "It may sting a little." She warned her, but JJ had gone through much worse.

"It´s alright." Was the only thing the blonde said before lying completely down.

The nurse lifted her gown and clean the burns, while she did JJ glanced a few times, she could see a few burns but from the angle she was it was hard to see them clearly, she thought it looked like a letter, she wasn´t sure.

"We are done here. Now let´s finish it." She smiled. JJ´s leg and abdomen began to hurt again, not as badly as before but it was bothering her.

The nurse lifted the gown a bit more to have a better access to the wound. JJ had a much better angle than before so she took a look and what she saw made her grimaced. The gash was longer than the one on her left leg and it hurt much more than it as well. While the nurse worked JJ´s mine drifted to other place, she didn´t want to be there anymore, she wanted to just try and forget about everything for just a while, but it was almost impossible with the constant pain, a reminder of the real world. The blonde was so tired of crying and feeling helpless, she so desperately wanted to not feel those things but it was getting harder and harder each hour. Sometimes she felt like she was fine, like she could actually do this but the feelings would vanish not long after, replaced with sadness, impotence, fear and anger.

"And we are done." The nurse said taking JJ out of her pitiful thoughts. "I´ll be coming here to change the bandage every day for as long as you are here." She told her smiling and then left the room.

"I will come and check on you later or maybe tomorrow. I am happy you´re getting better and showing so much improvement." She smiled but it didn´t reached her eyes; maybe she was good physically but mentally was a totally different thing. "Now, I think there´s a really exited young boy out there who wants to see you." JJ´s eyes lit up after hearing Doctor Williams, Henry was outside waiting to see her. "See you soon agent." The doctor had just opened the door when blonde hair passed running beside him.

"Mummy!" He yelled stopping besides JJ´s bet. The blonde looked at the boy and new tears threaten to fall down her face. "You ´kay mummy? Grandma told me you got hurt and uncle Hotch said I couldn´t come ´cause you had to rest."

"Hi baby! I´m much better now you are here. They did? Well they were right, I did need to rest so I could be fine to see you and be with you." She was so happy to have her little boy with her, she didn´t notice when the team and her mother came in. "Here" She said patting the bed. "Why don´t you sit here beside me and tell me all you have done while I was resting?" The young blonde boy smiled and hoped next to her mother.

"I see you feeling good today." Sandy asked her after a couple of minute and for the first time since Henry got in and sat next to her JJ looked up and saw her family there.

"I do now." She told her looking down at her boy, who was now drawing something for her. "I´m sorry I scared you."

"Oh Jenny, you don´t have to apologize." Her mother came closer and sat down on the chair beside the bed. "It was not your fault or anything like that." She then took JJ´s right hand. "I´m just really happy you are here with us."

"Me too mom." She squeezed her mother´s hand and turned to look at her team. She took a deep breath, ignoring the pain and said with a soft voice. "Thank you guys."

"You don´t have to thanked us. We are just happy we found you in time." Hotch said with a genuine smile adorning his face.

"Boss man is right sweetie. We are so very happy you made it." Garcia said with happy tears rolling down her beautiful face. Morgan put an arm around her.

"I see you don´t have the cannula anymore." Emily said, seeing things were getting emotional and thinking maybe it was best to no go there for now.

"Yeah, doc said my breathing was good and improving so he decided to take them off." The blonde repeated what doctor Williams told her.

"That´s good kid, really good." Rossi had been worried as the rest of the team but he felt like he had almost lost a child. He once was a father, he still was but his son was not with him anymore, then he went back to the BAU and met JJ. He thought maybe she was his second chance, so he treated her like she was his own but trying to not make it noticeable, just Hotch knew about his fatherly feelings toward the blonde and he preferred it like that.

Reid hadn´t say a word since the team came in, he didn´t know what to say or do. He could see JJ struggling with her feelings, Henry had made her feel better but still the dullness of her eyes wasn´t gone completely. He decided to sit down and wait for an opportunity to talk with her, alone.

….

As darkness approached the team decided to go back to the hotel leaving JJ with her mother, Henry and Reid. The young profiler told the team he needed to stay for a couple of minutes more with her, asking Sandy if it was okay, she said it was okay obviously.

"I better get the little one to bed." Sandy said an hour later, seeing Henry had fallen asleep beside his mother.

"Can he stay for a little longer? I don´t want him to go just yet." JJ asked her mother, Sandy was about to protest when Reid interjected.

"I can take him back." JJ stared at him with thankful eyes."

"You sure Spencer?" Sandy asked him knowing the answer; she also could see in his eyes a pleading look.

"I am sure." He smiled.

"Alright then." She stood up and kissed JJ´s forehead. "I´ll be here tomorrow. Love you baby."

"Love you too mom and thanks." Her mother just nodded and said goodbye to Reid before leaving knowing the profiler wanted a moment alone with her daughter.

Reid sat down on the seat Sandy had been a second before. _"Best if you do it now." _He thought. "How are you feeling?"

She removed her eyes from her son and looked at Reid. "I feel okay." JJ wanted to say more but she wasn´t sure if it was a good idea to tell all to Reid, she was scared of what he might think.

Spencer knew she wasn´t been completely honest with him so he tried again. "JJ…I know you´re not okay, maybe physically you´re better but we both know there´s other aspect that needs more attention now."

She just looked at him, with no idea of how to say how she felt. How do you tell someone the horrible feelings you have? Or how do you even began to express those feelings? Reid was too important to her, making even more difficult for her to open up to him.

"I know it´s hard JJ, believe me I know. I also know why you told Emily." He wanted her to tell him, maybe it was selfish of him but he was sure that´s what she needed and he wanted to be the person next to her hearing all of what she went through and all she was keeping to herself.

JJ thought about it, he was right, he knew how it felt, he knew. She saw the sadness in his eyes and the love. JJ realized no long ago she had feelings for her friend, it wasn´t a surprise actually, they both were really close and after Will and Maeve their bond just became stronger. They would spend so much time together, they would go shopping or to the movies, they would go to the park with Henry and JJ would invite him for dinner after. It was so normal for them now, it felt right. After she was kidnapped the first time Reid had been there for her, he would ask if she was okay and if she needed anything, he would watch her for any sign of things not going well and she noticed, he thought she didn´t but she did. So why was it so hard to tell him? But she already knew why. It was because she was afraid of what he could say, of what he could think, of him going away but it was stupid she thought, he didn´t leave her the first time so why would he do it now? He was unconditional, she loved him…. _"Oh god…" _and suddenly everything made sense.

"JJ." He took her hand and held it tight. "You know you can trust me, I won´t think any less of you, on the contrary I think you are amazing. Jenna told us what you did and I´m proud of you." She let a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I feel angry and scared." She finally said. "I´m angry because I couldn´t avoid this and I´m scared because now I won´t only see Hastings or Askari in my dreams but I will also see him." She lowered her voice and added. "I already do."

"JJ what you are feeling is perfectly normal. You have nothing to be ashamed of; I still think you are an incredible person, an amazing profiler and a wonderful mother." She smiled.

"Thank you Spence, I think I needed to hear those things from you."

"I am here for you JJ and for Henry. I want you to be okay." Reid felt his heart beat faster, he had so much problems talking to people about feelings and emotions but with JJ, it was so easy lately and it felt so right. She changed him, in a good way and made him feel normal. It hurt seeing her so fragile but he knew it was necessary, it was best if she felt all what she was supposed to felt after what she went through and he was going to be there for her, because she was the one who was always there for him, the one person he could turned over if he felt bad, she was the one he cared most about, his best friends, the person he had felt in love with no long ago. _"I´m in love with her." _

"I will be, eventually, I will be. Because as Emily told me, I have my family with me to help me." She leaned over slowly, so did he. Her ribs protested but she ignored it. They weren´t thinking anymore they just went with it, they didn´t fight the feeling. Their lips were mere inches from each other and then it happened, it wasn´t an intense kiss, it was soft and full of love. It lasted just seconds but for them it felt like more, when it ended both agents stayed in the same position, just looking at each other.

"Mummy kissed Spence." Botch heard Henry said. They had been so into the kiss they hadn't noticed the little boy had woken up. Reid turned bright red and JJ was speechless, after a second she smiled.

"Yes buddy, we kissed but you can´t tell anyone, okay? It´s a secret for now, promised?" She winked at Reid. His face lighted with happiness.

"I promise!" Henry said exited. "Is Spence your boyfriend now mummy?"

"Well…I…." JJ had no idea how to answer that or how Henry thought about it, granted he saw her kissing Reid but still.

"Hey Henry, how about we go now so mummy can rest?" Reid interjected seeing JJ´s conflicted face. She mouthed a ´thank you´.

"I don´t wanna go."

"I know but mummy needs to rest and so do you beside, I will bring you here as soon as you wake up." He held his hand so Henry could shake it. "Promised?"

The boy smiled. "I promise!" He then hugged his mother softly and went with Reid. "Night mummy."

"Night little guys." She said waving her hand. "Goodnight Spence."

"Goodnight JJ, see you tomorrow." Reid took Henry´s hand and walked out the door with him. JJ watched them go before resting her head back on the pillow and closing her eyes. The feeling of Reid´s lips on hers was still there; she moved her hand towards them and let it there. She could do it, she now knew she was able to overcome this, she would need help from her family but she was now, sure she could do it and with that thought in mind she fell asleep.

* * *

**What did you think? Review to tell me and thanks again :D **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hi guys I´m back and I´m sad to say...the story just came to and end. I´m sad and happy at the same time becuase it had been so much fun to write it. I appreciate the time you took to read the story and to review, for that I thanked you all so much.**

**Now go and read the last of the story! Enjoy guys :)**

* * *

**Chapter XIV**

JJ was released from the hospital the same day the team had to go back. She did everything she could so the doctor could let her go before they left but it was to no avail, however Doctor Williams saw her struggle with the idea of being there without her team and decided to discharged her the same day the team was supposed to leave.

"_Jennifer I think you are ready to go." He had told her the day after she and Reid kissed. No one knew except them and Henry, it was their secret. "You still need to take it easy, though."_

"_I know." She said smiling, she was so happy to get out of the hospital and go home with her family. _

"_Don´t worry doc, we´ll make sure she follows all the instruction." Garcia said sitting beside JJ. The entire team was there once again. _

"_I´m sure you will and glad as well. That said I think it´s okay for you to go home with your team and rest, no work for two weeks then no field work until you can walk properly again."_

"_You mean I can go back to work after two weeks but I'll be confined to desk job?"She asked, she didn´t like the idea of no work but she also knew it was for her own good and for her family._

"_Yes that´s right." He said, trying to understand why she asked him something like that._

"_JJ, you need to get better and to do so you can´t rush things." Her mother told her. She knew her daughter and what she was thinking, so did the rest of the team. _

"_I know, I know." JJ said. Doctor Williams smiled, now he understood why the question. _

The blonde had just woken up when she heard a male voice near her door room.

"I thought FBI agents were supposed to be awake really early." The man said still standing near the door, not wanting to come in just yet.

"We are but as you can see I´m kind of…not in FBI mode." She joked back. "Hi Sam."

"Hi JJ." He then came in. "How are you feeling?"

"I´m…okay. How are you? I haven´t seen you in a while." The team had told her Sam had stayed the first couple of days but never for long and then, when she woke up, would he only see her when she was sleeping.

"I…okay." He came closer to her and took the seat next to her bed. He rubbed his neck and took a deep breath. "I was…I felt ashamed."

"What? Why?" The blonde was confused; she had no idea why Sam felt like that.

"JJ, it´s because of me….it´s my fault you are like this." He looked down. "If I hadn't said anything or maybe if I had stopped you, then nothing would have happened." His eyes still focused on the ground.

JJ felt sad, she didn´t want him to feel like that, it wasn´t his fault…maybe hers and definitely the UnSub´s but not his. "Sam, look at me." He raised his head, slowly. "It was not your fault. What happened…it just did, okay? We had no idea he was there or anything like that. I know it´s hard to understand, believe me I know, but know I don´t blame you, of anything." She smiled.

"Thank you. I needed to hear those words from you and it´s going to be hard to wrap my head around it but someday I will." They smiled. "You know" He began to say. "Maybe you don´t blame me but Dr. Reid does and he doesn't make any effort to hide it."

At first JJ was taken aback but then it kind of made sense to her. Reid loved her, she was gone and he was scared and worried for her and Sam was there to blame because he was the last person she was with before Jackson took her. "Don´t take it personal." She didn´t want Sam to think Reid was like that all the time. "Spence…well he…he has problems talking with people." _"Really? He has problems that´s your answer? Genius you idiot." _She thought.

"He cares for you." Sam said suddenly. "I can see they all care for you but he, he just cares on a different level."

JJ´s was stunned, he simply nailed it. "I…yeah." Both laughed. It was a simple yet nice moment for both, they had missed a lot in the past years and now they felt they could began again. "I´ve missed you." JJ said.

"I have missed you, too." He took her hand."I am so sorry Jenny." Sam said emotionally, he had finally said it, the one thing he had wanted to say since he heard she had been kidnapped and all because of him, he said it and the heaviness he felt in his chest was suddenly gone.

JJ tried to hug him but her side was holding her back, Sam sensed it and stood so they could hug properly. Outside Emily stood letting them have their moment, after all she knew they needed it.

"What are you doing?" A voice beside her asked.

Emily turned and saw Reid standing there, a confused expression adorning his face. "Giving them some time."

Reid poked his head enough to see what was happening inside the room and then looked at Emily. "They look okay." He said.

"You know you should talk to him and try to make things less tense whenever you are together." Emily had noticed the behavior of the young profiler when he was close to the Detective and so had the rest of the team. "She´s back with us and you know it´s not actually his fault."

He stared at her, not sure of what to say. "I…I know." He turned and looked through the window. "I was going to the police station before going to the airstrip. I was going to apologize."

"Well you won´t have to go now." She told him encouraging him to go and do it now that he had the chance. Reid was about to say something when Sam came out and saw them standing besides the door.

"Um…Good morning." He said awkwardly, the man still had no idea how to act with them.

"Hi."Emily said. Reid just stood there. "I´m going in and see what JJ needs for the trip, see you later." And left the two men alone.

Sam wanted to say something, he needed to settle things with Reid if he wanted to leave this entire ordeal behind, he was about to talk when Reid spoke.

"Listen Sam…I wanted to apologize with you." The Detective was surprised to hear him said that, he was not expecting an apology. "I acted like a stupid. I felt angry and sad because of what was happening and I took it out on you, it wasn´t right and I´m sorry. It´s just…I felt powerless, JJ was gone, I wasn´t there but you were and it made me angrier to know you could have done something but then I realized it was not fair for you. I know JJ and I know she would have gotten out of your car anyway, she´s like that." They both laughed.

"Yes, she is."

"I also know you care for her as much as we do, so then again I´m sorry." Sam could see the truth in his eyes and words. JJ was in really good hands and so was the young boy, because his cousin cares for the boy as much as she cares for her son and that´s a lot.

"Apology accepted and I´m sorry."

"You don´t…"

"Yes I do." He extended his hand; Reid looked down and took it. "See you soon Reid. Take care of her, would you?"

"See you Sam and you know she´s really capable of doing it herself so don´t let her hear you say it, but I will." They said goodbye, Sam went back to the station and Reid went inside.

…..

"You look good." Emily told her friend after going in.

"Hi! I feel good." JJ said with a huge smiled upon her face. "You here to take me back home?"

"Of course for what other reason would I come to a hospital?" She joked. "You ready to go?"

"I am. I really need my bed." They laughed. "I just need to get my things so I can change."

"Do you want some help?" Emily wasn´t sure of how her friend would react to people wanting to help her even in the must simple things.

JJ thought about it, she felt weird not being able to do simple tasks like changing clothes without taking an eternity to do it. "Yeah, sure." She said finally, she wanted to get out of there as soon as possible and having Em to help her would make things easier.

"JJ I know you want to do things by yourself and you know you can, but you also have to know that asking for help it´s not weekness." Emily told her graving JJ´s go back from beside the nightstand.

"I know…I can do lots of things but some are just harder now."

"Yeah…well your leg seems to be the part making it hard." She looked at it, JJ´s leg was now in a protective boot and she had bandage covering the part of her tight were gash from the stab wound was .

"It is! And my side still hurts so I can´t use crutches yet." She was getting frustrated bit by bit.

"Hey it´s okay, you can use one." Emily told her. "It´s your left side the one you can support but your right side is intact so you can use one there." She was trying to make her feel better.

JJ smiled. "You´re right, thanks." Emily smiled back.

"Now let´s get ready so we can go home."

"That sounds like a great idea." JJ took her covers off and moved near the edge of the bed, she sat there waiting for Emily to bring her go bag. "I´ll have to take this thing off first." JJ said pointing the boot.

"You have sweatpants here, if you wear them it won´t be necessary." The brunette profiler said holding the pants.

"I forgot I brought them." The blonde said. "I thing I have my redskins sweatshirt there as well." It was her comfortable outfit.

"Let me see…yep here it is. You want your FBI T-shirt?"

"Yeah sure." Emily then took the clothes and gave them to JJ. "I can get the shirt and the sweatshirt on; maybe you can help me with the pants?" She heard what her friend had said earlier but it was still difficult to ask.

"No problem, just tell me when you´re ready." Emily didn´t want to make a big deal about it so she talked like it was normal and in some way it was, they both shared clothed and rooms so they had seen each other changing before but she also understood now, it was different and so she was going to do all she could to make things easier for JJ.

JJ began to get dress, at first her side hurt but then the pain decreased and it became bearable. "I´m done." she said after a while.

"Alright." Emily took the pants. "I´m going to pass them through your legs and maybe then, you can stand up and lift them yourself, what do you said?" JJ smiled, Emily was doing everything she could to make her feel comfortable.

"That´ll be fine." The brunette helped her and once she was done JJ did the rest.

"Thank you Em." The blue eyed girl told her friend.

"You are my friend JJ. I´d do everything to help you and I know you would do the same for me, you did it already."

JJ's eyes welled up with tears. "And I would do it again."

"So would I." Emily responded. "Now let´s find the good Doctor and Doctor Williams so he can sign your discharge paper." Just then Reid came in.

"Spence hi!" Emily saw the light in JJ´s eyes shine brighter than before.

"Hi, sorry I kept you waiting I had something important to do." He said going over to them. "I see you are ready to leave."

"I am, Em was just going to get Doctor Williams…" then again the person in question came in.

"It seems everyone saved me the trip today." Emily said looking toward JJ.

"Umm you´re welcome I guess." Doc said. "I see you are ready to go back home agent."

"Not yet, I just need you to sign my papers and I´ll be free to go."

He chuckled. "Here they are. I signed them a few minutes ago. I´m going to give you some information and a prescription before you leave us." He handed her more papers. "Everything is there and remember to rest and go to a physiotherapist for your leg." He then looked at both agents.

"We´ll make sure of it doc so will her mother." Emily told him reassuring him. Sandy and Henry had gone back the day before; she wanted to have things ready for JJ.

"Very well then. I hope we don't see each other in a while, if you know what a mean." He said.

"We know Doctor." JJ said. "Thank you for everything."

"It´s my job agents. Have a calm and good fly." He said a final goodbye and left the room.

"It´s official, I can go now." She saw Reid go out the room just to come back with a wheelchair. "Really?"

"You know protocol and besides we are not making you walk all the way to the SUV." Emily told her with a firm voice.

"Fine." She said sitting down.

"It wasn´t that hard." Reid said laughing with Emily.

"Shut up you two; wait until I can walk again." She threatened both hiding a small smile.

….

When they got to the plane the team was already there waiting for them.

"I´ll go tell the pilot we are all set." Hotch said to the team.

"I can´t wait to go home." JJ said from the couch at the end of the plane. "I really need my bed and my little boy."

"We know. Hotel beds should be more comfortable." Rossi said from the seat behind the couch. Emily, Morgan, Reid and Garcia were seating besides it and Hotch was with Rossi.

"All ready." Hotch said walking and seating besides the oldest profiler.

Garcia saw JJ´s eyes; she could see the tiredness in them and the struggle JJ had to keep them open. "Hey sweetie. Why don´t you rest a bit? The fly isn´t long and you are going to need all of your strength once you get home, I´m sure there´s going to be a very excited little boy waiting for you."

JJ was about to protest when she heard Garcia talked about Henry, it was true and she wanted to have as much time with him as possible. "Okay." She said already half asleep. "Just…_blink_…don´t…_yawn_…stop…_eyes close_…talking." And she succumbed to sleep.

Reid looked at her then to the team. "She said not stop talking right?"

"She did." Morgan said. "I think she wants to hear us, just to know we are here." He smiled. "We can do that."

"Yes we can." Garcia then said and began to talk about what she was going to do for JJ´s birthday, it was tree months from now but she didn´t care by that time she knew her sweet blonde friend would be back to work with them as it should be.

From time to time Reid would glance in her direction; she looked so peaceful and beautiful. The young man smiled and saw Hotch looking at him with a smile of his own. His boss coughed him staring at JJ the way someone in love would and his smile told him he knew and that it was okay.


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

It had been three weeks after the Jackson incident and she was so ready to go back to work, but most importantly, she was ready to go to normal in a way. From the past three weeks JJ had enjoy the time with her son and her mother, the team would go a visit from time to time but the job always kept them away and she understood. Reid was the one who spent more time with her, he would play with Henry and talk about the job with her so she wouldn´t go crazy not knowing what they were doing and how the team was. Sandy would invite him over for dinner every time and each time he had said yes just to have more time with JJ. The blonde was remembering one of those moments while waiting the elevator.

_JJ was watching the news after coming back from therapy, she felt tired after every session but she also felt like she had made progress. The pain was less by now and her wounds were healing just as they should. It had been two weeks already but her physiotherapist told her to take another week off just to be sure, she accepted just because her mother insisted on listening to the doctor. _

"If he says you need another week, it´s because you need it." She had said. JJ wanted to discuss it but Garcia and Emily told her the same so did the rest of the team and seeing she was at a lost, she had no other choice than to say accept.

_Other reason why she wanted to go back to work as soon as possible was because she thought, maybe that way, the nightmares would stop. Her mother knew she had them, in one occasion the nightmare felt so real that she had to go and calm her down, that´s went Sandy realized JJ was, in fact, having nightmares and she hadn´t notice. Sandy felt awful after that, because she suspected it but didn´t want JJ feel weak or something like that. The blonde then remembered one specific incident._

"Spence you came!" She said to the man standing before her.

"Yeah, I wasn´t sure at first because I didn´t know if would be able to close the case before today, but we did!" He told her, he and JJ had planned to spend some time alone, Sandy had offered to take Henry out that day so the two agents could have the afternoon for themselves.

"I´m glad you cough the guy." He had told her about the case and how things were doing so as soon as they got the UnSub he called her.

"Me, too." He then came in and sat down on the couch. He looked around, he had been there so many times and the place still marveled him. The home environment was his favorite past of the house; the photo frames, the toys, even the smell, everything just felt so home-like. "So um…do you want me to help you cook? Or are we having delivery?"

She smiled at his nervousness. "I think it would be fun to try and cook something." JJ said taking her crutch and ´walking´ with Reid to the kitchen.

"I warned you, I´m not the best cook." Reid said.

"Don´t worry, lucky for you I have lost of experience cooking." She winked smiling.

After lunch both profilers decided to watch a movie, they weren't´ sure what to watch so they settle with an old movie from the tv.

"Hey Spence can you grab those pills and the glass of water please?" She asked him halfway the movie. He did as she asked and settle down next to her once again. "I have to say, these pills make me fall asleep." She didn´t want to take them because then the nightmares would come to hunt her.

"Don´t worry, I will not feel offended." He said joking, she smiled back but he could see the fear in her eyes. A few minutes later JJ was fast asleep, Reid stood up and tucked her up. Spencer was sitting next to her when she began to stir, he thought she was waking up but then he heard her whimper.

"No please…" He heard her mutter. "Leave them…" She began to move even more and her whimper transformed in a soft cry and then, without a warning she woke up, agitated with tears rolling down her face, her eyes unfocused.

"JJ, JJ look at me." He said reaching for her. "It was just a nightmare, it´s not real." Seeing her lack of reaction he shifted from his place and stood facing her. "JJ I´m here, no one will hurt you." He saw her eyes focusing on him.

"Spence?" The blonde was confused but then the memories came back in a rush and so did the realization. He saw her as she didn´t want him to see her. "I´m sorry…I…"

"You don´t have to apologize." He told her with a firm and tender voice. "And you have nothing to feel ashamed of. You know as well as I do that nightmares are normal after a traumatic event."

"I know..it´s just…I didn´t want you to…" She didn´t know what to say.

He sat beside her once again. "I was actually wondering when they would hit you. I was scare because I thought you didn´t have any and that it´s weird." He turned and so did she, they both were facing each other. "We all know the feeling JJ and I want you to know I´m here for you."

"I know, thank you Spence." She leaned over and kissed him as it was the most natural thing for them. He blushed. "I um..sorry." After the kiss at the hospital they hadn´t had a chance to talk about it or to even do it again.

"No no, it´s okay…I just." He laughed nervously. "I was not expecting that, It is fine…really good actually."

"I know we hadn´t been able to talk about what happened." She began, the preview event forgotten for now. "I think now it´s a good time."

"I know." He took a deep breath and began. "JJ…I…" He was not good doing this kind of things. "I care for you, I really do, I have for a long time but the past couple of months my feelings for you changed." _´Okay you are doing fine, just keep it like that.´ He thought. _"I don´t see you like just my best friend now and I think you know it. "She nodded. "What I´m trying to say is…I´m in love with you. I love how you act around people, the way you can talk with distraught families, the way you are with the team and specially the way you are with Henry. " There he finally said what he had been holding back for a long time, what he had been trying to hid to no avail. "I want to be there for you JJ, to be there went you need me, to be the person you can talk when feeling down or having troubles. I will be that person, if you want me to be of course."

She stared at him, listening to every word he said. JJ was amazed, what he said made her feel happy and very emotional; he had say all she had wanted him to say. "I thought you weren´t good with this type of situations." She said after a while.

"I´m not." He chuckled. "But with you is different, it´s just natural. I do have to admit I was scared at the beginning but the moment I looked into your eyes I couldn´t stop."

JJ grabbed his hands. "I´m glad you didn´t." she caressed them. "I feel the same way Spence. I love how you know everything and how innocent you can be sometimes, how you see us as you family and I love how much you care for Henry. I love you Spence." She lifted her right hand and stroked his face.

"I guess we´ll have to tell you mom and the team."

"I´m pretty sure they already know." He nodded. "But we will, just to make it official." He leaned this time and kissed her.

…..

The doors of the elevator opened and JJ walked toward the bullpen, before reaching the glass doors she saw her team. Reid was reading a file then other and then went back the other, Morgan was writing something down on one, Emily was just opening one file, Rossi´s door was close but she could see him working from the window, Hotch wasn´t in his office. _´Maybe he had a meeting.´ _She thought. After seeing what the team was doing JJ opened the doors and went over to her desk, Emily was the first one to see her.

"JJ! What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be here tomorrow." She said after she hugged her.

"It was a surprised. Spence knew so did Hotch." She said. Morgan then hugged her.

"I´m so happy to see you are back."

"Me too. I can´t go out in the field with you guys just yet but at least I can help from here or a police station."

"We are just happy to have you back." Reis then said, he didn´t hug, they just stared at each other.

"This is way too cute for me." Morgan joked winning a glared from Emily. He was about to respond when I squeal was heard from behind them.

"JJ! You are back!" The other blonde said hugging her friend; suddenly she took both of her arms and said. "Why didn´t I, the goddess of knowledge, know about this." She demanded.

"It was surprised Garcia." Emily explained trying to help her friend of the analyst wrath.

"Oh! I see I forgive you then…just this time." Everyone laughed.

"Look who´s here." Rossi said descending the stairs. "Welcome back kid." He did as the rest before him, he hugged her.

"Thanks. It is good to be back."

"I´m glad you feel that way because we have a case." Hotch said behind her with a smiled upon his face and a case file on his hand. "We are happy to see you JJ."

"Thanks." JJ left her bag on her seat and turned around to face Hotch and the rest of the team. "I guess we have work to do." They nodded and walked to the conference room, before going in Reid held JJ back.

"Welcome back." He said grabbing her hand. "It´s good to have you here again but if you aren´t feeling good…"

"Spence…" The blonde said smiling. "I know don´t worry." JJ kissed him on the cheek before going in to join the team, leaving a stunned Dr. Reid behind. She sat down, Spencer sat beside her and Garcia began the presentation. She looked around to each one of her team, her family.

"_It´s good to be back." _She thought before opening the case file and dive into it.

**The End (?)**

* * *

**I left it the end as a question because I may write a second part...you´ll have to see ;) Again thanks fro reading guys! Read you soon! **


End file.
